WAR
by XyonVocaloid
Summary: World War Three begins. Lives are changed. Lives are lost. Lives are saved. Loyalty will be tested. Family will be lost. Death is inevetibly. Which side will you choose?
1. Introduction

Introduction

WWIII. It all started when China tried to claim Japan as his own. Japan came running to America for help. He happily agreed and declared war on China. That caused all the other Asian nations to follow and join the war against America. Canada saw that his older brother was in trouble, so he joined America's forces. When Canada joined Cuba joined with the American forces only because he was great friends with Canada. Russia joined the war and that led England and France to join, not knowing that Canada was against them. Soon all of North and South America was in the war. All of Europe and Asia was joined. Ukraine was only on her little brothers side for support. She was afraid that Canada would get hurt. Australia chose America's force. he was originally on neutral, but saw how much help the America's needed. Africa had joined the war.

After a couple of years the war raged on. China then had an idea after gathering information on Canada. he snuck over the border and headed to where the boy's house was located. Ukraine had seen him leave china and head too Canada, she followed him out of curiosity. China broke into a very scared Canadian's house. he then attempted to try and rape poor Canada. Ukraine burst through the door before anything major could happen. She beat China up and joined the American forces.

That caused Russia to hold a small grudge against America and China. America for having a little brother and China for pushing Ukraine to the enemy. China had no idea that Ukraine had followed him. America became more pissed at the enemy than before. Japan, for his own safety, and Ukraine were moved to North America. Ukraine stayed near Canada, while Japan lived with America in his home. None of the countries had any contact with the enemy, until a scheduled world meeting...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Canada looked around the room. He had been put in between France and England, very very awkward. Originally he was in between Austria and Hungary, but Alfred nicely gave him this spot. Kumajiro looked up at his owner with worry in his black eyes, but quickly retreated when he saw a big Russia about too sit on the short Canadian. Matthew was quick to realize this and practically fell out of the chair as the Russian sat in the chair. America saw this, stood up and quickly went over too his brother on the floor.

"Mattie, lets go. I'll get your things, go wait in the car," America said and sent a death glare at the Russian who had tried to sit on his little brother. Canada nodded, holding back tears, and ran out the open double doors. Cuba was saying something when he saw Matthew running out the doors, almost in tears. America was quickly trying to not make eye contact with anyone as he gathered Matthew's and his own things.

"What are you doing America? Are you leaving?" Russia asked a cruel and childish smile on his face. Alfred on grumbled and put the papers into his suitcase. He walked over to Cuba and Australia.

"Me and Mattie are going to get going. I need to drop him off at his house. Do you want to stay or go?" America asked. Ukraine looked up from her paper work.

"Um, i'm going to go. I would like to comfort Matthew," she smiled and got all her papers together, then happily skipped out of the room to the waiting Canada.

"I'll go mate! We aren't wanted here anyway!" Australia smirked and Cuba nodded in agreement.

"Since everyone seems to be leaving, this world meeting is dismissed!" Germany yelled. The room erupted in loud talk.

"Why did they all leave?" England wondered. He gave a weary look to France who shrugged.

"You could see, Da? They were not wanted here. They realized that and left," Russia said and made a very creepy laugh. he had gotten back a the Canadian who had caused his sister to switch sides in the war.

"It makes you wonder, though. Alfred is always so protective of Mathieu. Why would he come and bring him with?" France wondered aloud. There was a low growl from under the table. Everyone stopped what the were doing and looked at Russia, who was eyeing a white furred bear. Kumajiro growled again then launched itself at the tall Russian. Ivan easily slapped it to the side. Kumajiro hit the wall with a loud thud and fell to the floor. Out cold.

"What the BLOODY HELL! Why is there a polar bear here!" England squeaked and clung to France's arm, much to France's enjoyment.

"It's Mathieu's bear, if I do recall. Kumajiro, I believe," France said as he patted the frightened Briton.

" Would the bear be a good hostage? It is the American's little brothers, Da?" Russia smiled deviously.

"Well, yes he would be a very good hostage. You aren't really going to use the bear for a hostage situa-!" England stopped when Russia sent him a death glare.

"I saw a cage in the closet!" Hungary chimed.

"Good, let get this show on the road, Da?" the room erupted in hoots and hollers of approval. Russia headed towards the door, but stopped as a small shaky hand grabbed his coat. He looked down to see a terrified England clutching the off white almost tan fabric.

"Y-you're n-not g-going to h-hurt C-Canada, right?" England asked without looking up. France came up behind him, wrapping a protective arm around England.

"This is war, Da? All will be hurt, unintentionally or intensionally. You shouldn't have joined this if you do not like that you are against your family," Russia glare at the two blond's and yanked his arm out of the Englishman's pitiful grasp. France pulled England into a comforting hug. Soft sobs emanated from the small blond's lips.

"Come on, don't cry Arthur. I miss them too. Shush~ it's alright" France cooed and slowly ran his fingers through the mess blond hair.

"I d-d-don't w-w-want t-to h-h-hurt M-M-Matthew t-to m-much!" He whimpered and hid his face in the Frenchman's chest.

"Don't worry. Mathieu can stand up for himself. Nothing can stop him and no one will hurt him," Francis whispered and began to lead Arthur towards the now caged and unconscious polar bear. Russia looked at them through the crack in the door. Now he wanted to know why they cared for the small Canadian boy even though they always forgot him. They always forgot him... what was so special about the Canadian? Russia grumbled to himself and walked away from the door with all the noisy nations inside.

"I will. I swear to my cold heart. I will find out what is so special about that Canadian... i will discover what it is," Russia 'kolkolkolkolkolkol'ed to himself. A malicious smile dancing on his lips.

"No!" Canada wailed and dashed around the empty meeting room frantically.

"Matthew! Get ahold of yourself!" Cuba said and grabbed the panicking Canadian by the shoulders. "Whats wrong? Take deep breaths and tell me what wrong." Cuba slightly shook the boy.

"Ricardo! He's gone! I can't find him anywhere!" Matthew wailed, tears streaming down his pink cheeks. Ricardo gasped a bit when Canada called him by his human name. He was even more surprised when Canada wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"W-who's g-gone?" he managed to say a small blush forming on his tanned skin.

"K-K-Kuma- Kuma- Kumajiro!" he wailed. Cuba remembered the bear that was always with the short blond.

"Don't worry," Cuba said firmly, pushing Matthew away a bit. Canada looked up at the tanned and a bit plump nation with hope. "You check outside, I'll check the building a couple more times. Canada's face lit up a bit. His usually bright blue-purple eyes were still dull, but a light twinkle of happiness tried to push away the sadness. Matthew nodded and ran out of the room and towards the double doors leading outside. Ricardo spun around and shook his head furiously, his blush lightened enough so his tanned skin could hide it.

Canada dashed to the door only to stop short as he saw the weather outside. It was pouring rain and the gutters were already overflowing. Canada's heart sank, Kumajiro hated this weather. he wouldn't have been out there, not even if the world was ending.

"No. He must have had to go to the bathroom and went outside and it started to rain! Thats it!" Canada whispered to himself. Once he was outside, he wished he had brought his red hoody. Within second he was soaked to the bone. 'all for Kumajiro. all for Kumajiro' he chanted in his head over and over till he was at the forests edge. It was very thin, half a mile wide at the least. "K-Kumajiro! Kumajiro!" he yelled as loud as his soft voice would let him. No answer. Matthew's heart sank, his friend was nowhere. Slowly his legs gave way and he sank to the ground, defeated and withering in loneliness. Tears rolled down his already wet face.

"Mattie... Oh My God! Mattie! Whats wrong!" America exclaimed and ran over to his little brother, wrapping his arm around him protectively. Canada looked up, his usually bright blue-purple eyes were now dull and lifeless.

"H-he's g-g-gone! H-he l-l-left m-m-me..." Canada sobbed. Alfred held his head and pulled him deeper into the hug.

"Don't worry. Shush~ its okay. Don't cry, Mattie," Alfred whispered,"please don't cry. Come on lets get back inside. You'll catch a cold..."

"Arthur, can you help me? This cage is heave~!" France heaved and tried to push the cage into the care. The bear inside growled every time France moved. England walked over and gave the cage a hard but light shove. The cage slipped in and France slammed the door shut. His Blond hair hanging limply around his face, dripping onto his already wet clothes. England rested his head on the taller blonds wet shoulder, he felt tears coming again. France opened his mouth to speak but then heard a very loud and unmistakable voice. They both did.

"Mattie, its okay. We'll get him back. I'll get him back by any means necessary!" America exclaimed with a protective arm around him. England gasped and looked down at his feet. France stared at the two brothers, mostly Matthew. His hair hung limp around his face, his blue-purple eyes were hidden by the downcast hair.

"T-t-t-thank y-y-y-you! I j-j-just r-r-really hope t-t-that K-K-Kumajiro i-is o-o-okay..." Matthew cried, leaning into his brothers arm. England sniffed a bit and rushed into the car, France followed. When they were safely out of the rain France pulled the crying England into a tight hug. Sweden got into the drivers seat and Germany in the passenger. The keys turned and the engine roared to life. They all froze, a loud voice sounded in the cage.

"CANADA!" Kumajiro roared. France pulled England closer, using his arms to cover the emotionally wrecked Englishman's ears. "CANADA! CANADA! CANADA!"

Canada lifted his head and turned it in the direction of the sound. It was muffled, but there was still the distinction of 'Canada'. In the back of a large Honda was a familiar white fluffy face of... Kumajiro. He ripped out of America's grasp and ran towards the bear.

"KUMAJIRO!" Canada screamed. He was almost to the car. "KUMAJIRO!" Sweden pushed the gas pedal. The car quickly sped away. Kumajiro kept on screaming his masters name. Everyone could hear the Canadian screaming for the polar bear. Matthew collapsed on the ground, his voice almost gone from screaming. America ran to him and gave the car speeding away a death glare. Alfred picked up his little brother bridal style and quickly ran into the building.

France pulled the Englishman closer. His soft whimpers had become full fledged sobs. Germany and Sweden were both trying to ignore the crying nation. Pity clouding there mind. France rested his head lightly on the short blonds head. He cooed and tried to calm him down, but France himself felt that he was being ripped in two. As hard as he tried, a tear slipped from his eyes and spilled down his cheek. He hadn't known they would have hurt Matthew so bad. He never knew the little Canadian was capable of such heart breaking cries...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>"Matthew, I'm going to be going to bed," Katyusha said softly, placing a warm hand on the Canadian's shoulder. He looked up and smiled, trying to make it look genuine. She took it. "Okay, see you in the morning!" she smiled at him again then ran upstairs and into her room. Canada sighed and snuggled deeper into the blanket. He couldn't get the memory out of his mind. They had just come back. Then they got the call...<br>FLASHBACK:

"Hello!" America snarled into the phon, already knowing who it was. He heard the person on the other end laughing evilly. Canada walked in to the room with Australia. Cuba was sitting on a couch, grumbling to himself.

"Who is it?" Logan asked and led Canada to a chair. America gave the phone the finger and Australia, Cuba and Canada knew who it was. Plain and simple... Russia. Logan sat next to Canada, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder protectively.

"What the fuck do you want!" America growled.

"A deal," Russia said, Alfred could practically hear the cruel smile through the phone. Ukraine ran into the room.

"Is my brother on the phone!" She asked frantically. Cuba nodded.

"Yeah. Talkin' to him right now, Katyusha," Alfred sighed.

"Brother! I know you can hear me! Give Kuma-chan back! Ivan, please!" she wailed. Ivan stiffened on the other line. His big sister was crying. Trying to help the Canadian.

"Tell my sister this. This is war. Many will get hurt or broken. The Canadian should learn this," Ivan stated. He took the phone away from his ear and pressed speaker phone, so all the nations in the room could hear the conversation. Alfred repeated what the Russian had said.

"Their not going to kill him, right!" Canada squeaked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Waaaa! Canada don't cry! It'll be okay! Alfred listen to what he has to say! Matthew needs the bear!" Logan yelled. Everyone on the other line stiffened, the heard heart breaking cries on the other end.

"Got it. Okay you commie bastard, whats the deal," America hissed. Ivan shook his head and tried to tune out the crying Canadian.

"Surrender, we'll give you till the end of the month. If you don't surrender, we will have to make you. By all means necessary. Do not push us," Russia stated. Alfred grumbled and repeated what Russia had said to the others. Matthew's sobs got louder. Ivan looked around the room of nations. Almost all the girls were crying or close to tears. France was holding England, trying to calm him down. Russia sighed. The Englishman had been an emotional wreck ever since the war started.

"You didn't tell us all of it, did you?" Alfred questioned with a quiet voice. Russia chuckled.

"We wont give the bear back till all the nations have surrendered," Russia answered. Then America practically exploded.

"I know you're there you fucking French bastard! You hear me! You know how much he needs the bear! If any of you countries don't return Mattie's bear i swear, I'll nuke you so bad you wont even be a country any more!" America snarled. and slammed the phone into it's holder, he missed but didn't see. Alfred ran over to his crying brother.

"T-t-they aren't g-g-going t-t-to h-hurt h-him right!" Canada wailed. America pulled him into a hug.

"Those nations have no hearts," Australia said angrily. Cuba nodded in agreement.

"Shush~ it's okay. We'll get Kumajiro from those heart less bastards," America cooed. Canada sighed into his brother.

"Th-thank you e-everyone..." Matthew sighed and drifted to sleep a bit. Then Logan gasped, he jumped up and ran over to the phone.

"You heartless monsters! You didn't hear anything! Forget everything you just heard!" he yelled with is Australian accent. The phone line went dead. Everyone looked at the phone in horror.

"France! England!" Russia growled.

"What do you need?" France hissed. Russia shot him a death glare but France did the same.

"What is that bear to the Canadian?" Russia questioned.

"It was with Mathieu when I found him. It is like us," France sighed at remembering Canada as a little nation.

"Hmm~ interesting~" Russia whispered and walked out of the room, his usual evil aura surrounding him.  
>FLASHBACK END<p>

Canada sighed and leaned into the couch. Sighing at the sent of pancakes and maple syrup that circled around him. Russia peeked into the house. Canada was oblivious to the impending danger. He got up, already in his pajama's, and walked upstairs and into his bedroom. Quickly and quietly he got under the covers and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep...

England looked at all the big and taller was he even here? He has been an emotional wreck, yet Russia still brought him along. France rested his hand on England's shoulder.

"Okay, let's go in through the back. It leads to the kitchen and we can get to Mathieu's room," France stated. No emotion coming from his voice. Russia handed them all a bottle of liquid.

"Liquefied chloroform. The exact amount needed to knock out a country," Russia smiled. They headed towards the side of the house. It was only a group of five, but Russia knew England would be no help what so ever. All the doors were unlocked, much to Russia's surprise. Though it had been almost a full month since America threatened to nuke everyone. France led the way into the house. They all split up from there. Russia, France, and Sweden took the upstairs. England and Denmark the down stairs. Denmark was only assigned with England because he had been breaking down crying for the past month. Denmark really felt bad for the nation.

Once the three nations were all upstairs France took the closest door to the stairs. Russia and Sweden kept going forward. Slowly he opened the door to expose a sleeping Matthew. His blond curls covered his face a bit. France made his way to the side of the bed. Slowly he brought his hand up and brushed the small Canadians cheek. Matthew's eyes slowly opened, much to Frances surprise. The blue-purple eyes were glazed over with sleep.

"Pa...pa...?" Canada mumbled and slowly got into a sitting position. France slowly stood up, he saw how much of a wreck the Canadian was. He looked sad and sleep deprived. Canada launched himself at the Frenchman, hugging him tightly. His sleepy state blurring his judgment.

"M-Mathieu!" France smiled and hugged the boy back. He was so cute, so pure.

"I'm scared, papa! Everyone's fighting! Kumajiro left and, and...," Tears rolled down his cheeks," and i want it to go back to the way t always was. No one fighting, only the occasional shouts or insults but never war! Its scarry, papa!" Canada whimpered. France patted the back of his head.

"Shush~ it' s okay~. I'm here. you'll be just fine," France cooed. Canada looked up, his bottom lip trembling a bit. France gave him a quick peck on the forehead before taking out a bottle. The liquid chloroform. France unscrewed the lid. "Open up. It'll make all your fears go away. Kumajiro will be with you when you wake up. Don't worry," France whispered. Canada opened his mouth enough for the tip of the bottle to fit in. France tipped it up and the liquid quickly poured in Matthew's mouth. When the bottle was empty, Matthew was pulled to his senses, France was not supposed to be here. He pulled away and started coughing, trying to get the liquid out of him. Though he knew he was at a loss when he started to drift off to sleep. He fell backwards onto the bed, his head lifted and he starred at the Frenchman with betrayal. France flinched at the sad eyes full of deception. The blue-purple eyes fluttered close and he was out cold.

"France! Did you find him?" Russia whispered and opened up the door. He smirked. The Canadian lay on his bed, sprawled out a bit.

"I... I can't do it. I just can't," France cried and ran out of the room. Russia sighed, he had anticipated this reaction. He walked over to the Canadian, pulling his hand together over his chest and tieing a piece of rope around the slender wrists. Ivan couldn't help but admire him. he had pale skin, slightly pink cheeks. His face was that of an angel, the blond hair helped the image of an angel. His night clothes didn't help the image. They were white with pale blue stripes. A red maple leaf was on a small pocket to the right of his chest. The bottoms were the same except the the maple leaf was on both pockets instead of one. Russia took out another piece of rope and tied the boys ankles together. He picked the boy up as nicely as possible, amazing himself at his own kindness. He quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs. England was crying on Denmark's should, France was holding back tears, Denmark seemed to be enjoying the crying Brit, and Sweden was just looking at the floor.

"Everyone is ready to go, Da? Better get a move on before my sister gets up," Ivan stated and walked out the front door and towards the hord of three cars waiting outside...

England and France refused to sit in the same car as Matthew. Russia didn't blame them. Sweden, Germany and Prussia took their place. Sweden was already in the car. Germany and Russia were on either side of Canada. Prussia was sitting in the passenger seat.

"You better no hurt Matthew," Prussia growled and glared at the tall Russian.

"Please be good brother. You chose the side to fight on," Germany said, his patients amazing everyone.

"That was before I knew Matthew was in the war!" Gilbert snarled at his brother. Germany flinched a bit at the harshness in the Prussian's voice. If you got into a conversation that had something to do with Canada, he was always dead serious.

"It's not that you didn't know, it's that you forgot about him, Da?" Russia questioned. Prussia just glared at him, he had hit the nail on the head. Russia smirked as Prussia turned back around in his seat. Germany looked from the Russian to the Prussian. The car went silent for a while. The Canadian moaned a bit from the position on the Russians shoulder. Germany stiffened a little, but relaxed when the boy shifted and stopped his wiggling. "He is very cute, Da?" Russia giggled. Prussia turned bright red. Sweden ignored the question. Germany quickly looked away.

"Don't s-say t-that a-about M-Matthew!" Gilbert stuttered.

"Easy to read, too easy to read," Russia chuckled to himself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Matthew's eyes slowly opened. His head felt groggy from the liquid chloroform France had tricked him into drinking. Canada's eyes wandered the room and rested on a somewhat large puff of fur next to him. The bear looked up, happiness easily seen in its black eyes.

"K-KUMAKICHI!" Canada laughed and pulled the bear into a loving hug. The bear leaned into the hug happily.

"Who?" he practically purred. Canada flopped onto his side and gave the bear a cute little smile.

"Canada," he giggled and nestled his face into the white fur. Kumajiro put a protective paw on his owners hand, and gave him a small lick on the nose. The Canadian was already asleep, the chloroform still in his system. The bear pushed up closer into his owner and let out a happy sigh. Slowly he drifted into a peaceful sleep...

Russia grumbled. All the countries were in his house. His house was full of loud obnoxious nations. He couldn't even torture the Baltic States due to all the people.

"Why are we, um, all in MY house? Why not China's house?" Russia growled. Everyone went ridged at his cold voice.

"U-um we're here because you are closer to Canada than China!" Thailand stuttered. Taiwan smiled and clutched his hand for speaking up. China let out an exasperated sigh.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I WANT JAPAN HERE!" Korea wailed and rolled around on the floor.

"He's the enemy. Suck it up and deal," Hong Kong replied, his voice emotionless as usual. China tried to no notice them. Russia grumbled and rubbed his temples. All he wanted to do was go watch the Canadian, the little angel. This really disturbed him. He couldn't be going soft, could he? NO! He just wanted to see the boy because of his hair color. The blond was that of a beautiful newly opened sunflower. That was all. Nothing more, nothing less... right?

"May I go see Mathieu?" France asked and looked at the Russian for conformation.

"I'm going too," He grumbled and followed the Frenchman upstairs and towards the sleeping blonds room. Ivan saw that France was even more concerned about Matthew. WAIT! Now he's calling the Canadian by his human name? Nope... Canada, Canada, CANADA! That was the boys name... his... only... name...

"What are we going to do with him? Will we give him back?" France asked, his voice pulling Russia from his thoughts. He had to think the answer over.

"Till America surrenders. That is it," Russia answered as they walked into the room. Russia had to suppress a gasp. The boy looked perfect, his features giving him the look of the angel he was. The white covers hid his night clothes. The only thing that showed were his arms that were grasping a somewhat big white ball of fluff. The bear... Kumajiro. The sight brought him... joy? Why? Why did this boy do that?

"He's like an angel. He always was and always will be...," France smiled. Depression. The only emotion Russia could see on the Frenchman's face. "I need to speak with you."

"Da?" Russia said without taking his eyes off of the sleeping Canadian.

"Mathieu is not weak. We all may forget about him... but he is as strong as Alfred... maybe even stronger," Russia turned and blinked at him. The Canadian was... strong? The boy that looked like a fragile doll could be stronger than the stupid American? "It's hard to believe. I've seen it though. It was when i first found him," France sighed at the memory.

"What happened?" Russia asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. France looked at him with gloomy eyes. Hurt. Anger. Guilt. Many other emotions littered his blue eyes. Russia noticed the resemblance of Canada and France. They both had blond hair that had a little wave and curl to it. Though, in Ivan's opinion, Matthew's hair was more beautiful. The blond locks looked like sunflower petals, or the sun that was almost always hidden by clouds. France and Canada both had girlish figures. If France didn't have the little blond hairs on his chin and act like a seducing pervert who grabbed things he shouldn't, then the Canadian would almost be the exact twin of the Frenchman.

"It was an accident, all of it was unintentional," France began. Russia was, again, pulled from his thoughts. Bright blue eyes locked with cruel purple ones. "Arthur had just proclaimed that Canada was his, also making Mathieu his as well. He was Alfred's brother, that was the only thought going through my mind at the time. It was the only thing that made me give him to Arthur. We met on the shore of the English Channel, the French side of course. Mathieu had no idea what was happening. He was playing innocently on the beach, picking up sea shells and humming his favorite lullaby...

FLASHBACK  
>"Don't go too far Mathieu!" France panted. He had been trying to catch the energetic Canadian. The boy stopped and turned slightly, mauve eyes dancing with delight. His eyes closed a bit and he smiled wide laughing a bit.<p>

"He he he he! Don't worry Papa! I wont get to far awa- Waaaa~" He squealed as France scooped him up and lifted him in the air.

"Got you!" France smiled. The boys laughter was soft, but easily heard . No one could not hear the little blond's squeals of delight. France pulled him into a hug, which the little boy happily returned.

"Papa's so big! I want to be as big as you when I grow up!" Matthew laughed. France felt a little tug on his pant leg and saw a fluffy little bear at his feet.

"Hello little Kuma-chan!" he laughed and picked the polar bear up, much to Matthew's delight. The instantly started to happily lick the little boys nose.

"Kumakichi! He he he! That tickles!" he squealed. France held back a sigh. Even though they had been together forever, Mathieu never remembered the bears name unless something happened to it. Kumajiro did the same. He heard the sound of sand and gravel behind him. He turned his head ever-so-slightly so he could see who it was.

"France... it's time," England announced. Matthew's laughed came to an abrupt halt when he saw England. France turned around to face the British nation, trying to hold his head up high. Canada clung to his shirt, panic clearly seen in his eyes.

"It's okay Mathieu~ You are going to be going with Papa Arthur now~" France cooed and set both the boy and bear on the ground in front of England, scared mauve eyes met beautiful emerald ones. England held out a hand to the little blond in front of him, Matthew flinched back into the Frenchman's leg.

"I don't want to go..." he whimpered, "I want to stay with Papa in Papa's country!" Tears ran down his cheeks and he clung to France's leg.

"You... didn't tell him?" England questioned, France grimaced and nodded.

"Papa! Why do I have to go! WHY! WHY! WHY! Tell me why PAPA!" Matthew wailed. Kumajiro looked at the Frenchman and growled.

"Shush~ It's okay~ Arthur is nice, he'll take great care of you," He cooed and picked up the crying blond, holding him in a loving hug. Canada didn't notice as France handed him to England or when England walked away and boarded a small boat.

"Don't cry, please don't cry," Arthur coaxed and set him on the deck. Canada gasped and ran to the edge. France stood on the shore, tears staining his cheeks, and face withered in in pain.

"It was for the best. For... the... best...," he tried to convince himself and ignore the cries coming from his little Mathieu on the boat. It was the best thing for him... so why does...  
>FLASHBACK END<p>

It hurt so much?" France looked at Russia as he finished the tale. Russia had listened intently to every word.

"Stupid Frenchman. It hurts because you didn't want to give him up, but you forced yourself to. You did not want to let him go away, Da?" Russia answered. France chuckled.

"You're right. But I have noticed something..."

"Da? You have?" Russia questioned. France gave him a weak smile.

"You fail at hiding feelings. I saw how you looked at Mathieu when you were carrying him out of his house. I saw how you examined him when we walked in here. You love him," France stated. Ivan blushed deep crimson and ran out of the room. France laughed to himself and walked over to Canada. Slowly he brushed some loose hair from his face and stroked the pink cheeks. His finger move and traced the peachy lips that used to smile at him happily. All gone, though. He had made his boy cry to many times to count. So many times... "Please... You must forgive your Papa." The boy seemed to press against the warm hand, a smile slowly danced onto his features. As if saying 'Don't worry, I will always forgive you'...

"Who?" something whispered. Canada opened his eyes and looked at the big ball of fluff next to him. He giggled softly.

"Canada," Matthew planted a slight kiss on the top of the bears head. Kumajiro purred as much as his bear-ly hood would alow. This caused Canada to laugh a bit more. He sat up and lifted the bear slightly off the ground. Kukajiro usually would hate this, but he was too happy to be reunited with his owner to care. Matthew moved the bear in just a way to make him dance. Soft laughs emanated from his lips. The door to the room opened and Lithuania popped his head in.

"You're awake! Here's some fo-" he stopped as he saw the Canadian making the bear dance, and he couldn't help himself. The short blond was being so cute. Toris giggled loud enough that Matthew turned and looked at him before blushing and turning his head away. No one had seen him do this before, well France showed him how to make Kumajiro dance but he had never showed or been caught in the act of it. WAIT! Was that Lithuania? WAIT A MOMENT! THIS WASN'T HIS HOUSE! Lithuania saw the utter panic in the blond's eyes as he realized he wasn't in his own home or country.

"Uh, um, ah, a, um..." He stuttered quickly. Lithuania walked over to the side of the bed and set the tray down on the bed, then he looked at the Canadian straight in the eye.

"You're in Russia. And you're at Mr. Russia's house," Toris explained. Matthew's eyes widened in shock and terror. Lithuania sighed. "Eat up, I'll be back in a couple minutes to pick up the tray," he nodded and left the room. Canada looked down at the tray of food with confusion.

"Kuma-chan, if I'm at Russia's house aren't I a prisoner?" He asked the bear, who took a long stare at the tray before reaching out. There was pancakes, maple syrup, and grapes. Matthew almost died of happiness. His favorite food! Being served to him by his enemies! The stack was only two pancakes hi, so Canada cut it in half. Both Kumajiro and the Canadian wolfed down their pieces in delight. Kumajiro had taken the grapes, while Canada searched the room. He had two escape routes. One was the door leading to hall, and the other was a window. He threw his feet over the edge of the bed and walked over to it. There was no lock, no seal no ANYthing, just the glass and a frame attached to the wall. Like all windows were. "Hmm... escaping is going to be a lot easier..."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Canada shoved the window open as fast as he could. No alarms went off. He sighed in relief but it soon turned to dread. He looked out the window and saw he was twenty to twenty-five feet off the ground. Heights. He hated heights. Yes the fall wouldn't kill him, well maybe once or twice, but he had no gusts to even attempt to jump that far down. Matthew stepped away from the window and flopped down on the bed, next to the full and happy polar bear.

"Kumajiki, why am i so afraid of heights? I love the thrill but why not the heights?" He sighed to his bear.

"Who?" it asked and gave the blond's nose an affection-it lick.

"Canada," he giggled as the soft-ish tongue brushed against his nose. He curled up closer to the white creature and sighed slightly.

"You want to go home?" Kumajiro asked and looked at his owner with curious eyes. Canada nodded and sat up, the bear copied him and grabbed the Canadian's sleeve, tugging lightly. The blond scooped him up and cradled him in his arms, planting a soft kiss to the top of his head. "Nice," he purred.

"You're so cute Kuma-chan! I might as well just get it over with," he sighed and put Kumajiro down, much to the bears displeasure. Canada walked over to the window and poked his head out and looked around. The door swung open to reveal Russia, Prussia and France, who all looked equally as shocked to see the Canadian looking at them with his head half out the window. Kumajiro let out a low growl as he spotted France and Russia, two of the people he hated the most. France because of the way he touched his owner and Russia because one: he had sent him flying into a wall and two: because he almost always had a deadly aura around him.

"Matvey... what, may I ask, are you doing?" Russia glared at the blond. Even though he was like an angel, he was also a prisoner of war. Matthew looked at them with a confused look, then remembered the position he was in. His head halfway out the window, hands gripping the rim of the window. He quickly pulled away and slammed the window down that made everyone in the room and downstairs jump from the sound.

"I-it wasn't what it looked like! I just, um, needed to get some fresh air and the window was right there. I wouldn't try to escape! I have a really big fear of high places! Unless it's sky diving or bungy jumping! Those are all for the thrill's. But I really don't like heights, so I wouldn't jump, I PROMISE!" The blond almost yelled, he got everything out in one breath, which left the people listening completely confused and their heads spinning. Matthew gasped slightly and covered his mouth with both hands. He had just told them his greatest fear. Well, France already knew that. WAIT! He must have told them all! They already knew his greatest fear! He had just confirmed it! Canada shook his head and slapped his cheeks a bit, trying to get the thought out of his head.

"I'm confused. What the fuck did you just say?" Prussia asked. Matthew could actually see the gears in their heads trying to comprehend what he had just said, well except for France. He was used to it. His Mathieu went on rants like that all the time.

"Forget it, just get him," Russia grumbled and signaled the two men forward. France and Prussia both grimaced. France quickly grabbed Kumajiro and had him pressed down on the ped. The bear snarled and squirmed but couldn't get out.

"Kuma-!" Canada gasped as a clothe wrapped around his head, gagging him from speech. A rope wrapped around his chest and arms, restraining them from movement. Prussia shoved him into the ground. Matthew wriggled and squirmed under the man, but to no prevail.

"Sorry Mattie," he whispered the apology into his ear. Canada gasped through the gag as the Prussian pinched the pressure point on his neck. Everything went blurry and he finally passed out...

France and Prussia pulled the boy up and carried him down stairs. Russia motioned to a chair in the middle of the room. They only nodded and quickly walked over to it, setting the boy on it. Hungary and Belgium quickly tied another rope around the boys arm and chest but it also strapped him to the chair. Hungary tied both of his ankles to two of the chair legs. In all the eyes of the other nations, the boy looked pathetic and weak. This made their heart heavy with guilt.

"When do you think they'll see that he's gone?" Austria asked as he looked away from the passed out blond. As if to answer his question, Russia's phone started to ring. Ivan pulled it out and ;looked at the collar ID with a devilish smirk. He opened it and put it to his ear.

"Da? What is it America?" Ivan laughed.

"Don't fuck with me you asshole! Give Mattie BACK!" America screamed. He heard the phone be pulled away from the pissed off American.

"You filthy RUSSIAN! No offense Katyusha," Russia heard a little 'none taken' in the background.

"Who may I ask is on the phone?" Russia asked, the person was obviously a girl, but he didn't recognize the accent. The girl giggled.

"Alicia Sanchez, or you may know me as El Salvador! Give back the Canadian!" The sweet voice had turned cold. The phone, again, changed owners.

"DIE IN A HOLE YOU RUSSIAN! YOU WILL DIE OF A FUCKING HEART ATTACK! YOU HEAR ME! WELL DO YOU!" the person on the other line screamed. Russia frowned a bit. Why were they all so violent? He shrugged and sighed.

"Who are you? Alicia's family member?" Russia 'kolkolkol'ed. The voice was male, but that was all he could tell.

"I'm Manuel Antonio Sanchez, or Mexico! And YES I am El Salvador's brother! You better not have said anything mean or nasty to her!" He growled. Russia pulled the phone from his ear and put it on speaker. Sweden took the phone and placed it on a nearby table. Russia rubbed his temples as everyone listened intently. "HEY! Anyone there? HAH! Alicia! I scared them!" the Mexican laughed in triumph.

"Belgium... wake him up," Russia whispered to the girl, she nodded and lightly started to shake the sleeping blond strapped to the chair. "Sorry to disappoint you Manuel, but I'm still here."

"Huh? HUH!" he gasped. There was a sound of 'turn it on speaker!' Then a lot of voices filled the phone.

"Is it on speaker?" Alicia asked.

"Mhm," Mexico answered.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! SANTA CLAUSE WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!" a girlish voice laughed maliciously into the phone.

"WAAAAAH! Eva~ Don't scare me like that!" Alicia squealed.

"You Russian BASTARD! Give me back my little BROTHER!" Alfred screamed.

"Come on mate, Ivan's got a trick up 'is sleeve. Don't worry 'bout it," Logan casually said and leaned in closer to the phone. "You are dead," he whispered.

"WAIT! Is Russia the one with the metal water pipe that has blood stains on it and has the obsession with sunflower's?" another girl asked.

"WOAH! You don't even know who he is? Your description is spot on, Brazil!" another boy laughed. Russia was getting irritated by the random chatter made by the South Americans.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Russia growled. Belgium tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her to notice a half awake Canadian sitting in the chair.

"How dare you tell me, the great Arturo Garcia, to shut up!" Peru yelled back. Russia turned to Sweden and motioned for him to bring the Canadian over to the phone. Berwald nodded and quickly brought him over.

"Shut up or little Canada will get hurt," Russia sneered into the phone. He lightly touched the still throbbing pressure point, Matthew moaned in pain and everyone on the other line went silent.

"What do you want," Alfred hissed. Russia chuckled again.

"Matvey will be a prisoner of war till you surrender. If you never surrender you will never get him back," Russia 'kolkolkolkolkolkol'ed into the phone.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MONSTER!" El Salvador screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Brazil wailed.

"YOU MEANIE! HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY SISTER CRY!" another boy yelled.

"Eva and everybody else... SHUT THE FUCK UP!" America ordered. The other line went silent. He leaned in closer to the phone. "Let me talk to my brother."

"Okay. Da you can" Ivan laughed into the phone, turning off the speaker and holding it to Matthew's ear.

"Mattie? Mattie!" Alfred whimpered into the phone.

"A-Alfred? What are you doing?" Canada moaned, his whole body acing. Alfred let out a strangled laugh.

"Thank god you're okay. Are you hurt? Did they hurt you? They at least gave you back your bear right?" Alfred said, the worry thick in his voice. Matthew laughed, but winced afterward.

"I'm not hurt. Just sore and a little tired. And the gave me back Kuma-chan, so I'm okay for now," he said and Russia pulled the phone away and held it to his own ear.

"Times up~ make the right decision," He chuckled into the phone then hung up. "Hungary, Belgium, Sweden, Germany, Prussia, Belarus, France and England stay. Everyone else get out before I beat you to death with my water pipe!" Everyone else left, leaving the eight nations at the wrath of the Russian. Nine if you count Canada, but they really didn't want too.

"We need to get answers out of him. Anyone have any suggestions?" Ivan asked and sat down in a chair, his purple eyes fixed on the blond's blue-purple ones. The boy glared when their eyes met.

"Hate to suggest it, but to get answers you must torcher," Belgium stated with a sorry glance at the Canadian. Russia clapped his hands together.

"Well, then what should we do, Da~" Russia gave the boy a sly grin. He was still very angry that he had even thought to escape. No one replied. Russia sighed and waved them out. "I'll think of something. Be here tomorrow at noon. Untie him first," Russia smiled. Germany and Sweden nodded and quickly untied the boy and set him on the ground. he sat criss crossed and fixed a glare in the Russian's direction. "You may go now." The nations practically dashed for the door. Once he heard the door slam closed and the cars in the driveway start, he walked up to the pathetic looking boy on the ground. Matthew unsteadily stood up and wobbled to stay upright. Russia wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. "Matvey is so cute!" he whispered into the blond's ear. Then Canada did the unthinkable. He raised his hand and brought it down as hard as he could against the Russian's face. The sound that came after ward stayed for a while. A red mark in a deformed hand print on his pale cheek. Then Matthew brought his knee as hard up as possible and hit the Russian in the groin. He let out an 'oof' and leaned onto the Canadian, who squeaked as the weight became to much to bear and he went tumbling to the ground. Russia groaned in pain and all his weight practically collapsed onto the small blond under him.

"G-get off! CRAP! IT FAILED!" Canada wailed as tears of frustration rolled down his cheeks. Russia chuckled and pinned the Canadian's hands above his head with one hand and stroked the sunflower yellow hair happily. It felt just as he thought it would. Soft and silky. Russia licked off a tear rolling down the pink cheeks. When Ivan did this the pink cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

"So cute. Like a little angel. Did you know that you remind me of one? Soft voice, cute face, beautiful hair and an adorable sleeping face~" Ivan chuckled and stroked the soft cheek with his gloved hand. He could feel the softness through his glove.

"I-if y-you don't g-get o-off me I'll kick y-you!" Canada growled. Russia chuckled and got off as commanded. Canada sat up as a pair of lips pressed against his forehead. Canada raised his hand and brought it down hard. Ivan saw this coming though and caught the slender wrist easily. Canada tried the other hand and Ivan did the same to the first, but caught it with his free hand.

"Do you want to fight? You are much to weak for that," Russia lifted the Canadian up onto his feet. He slapped away the Russians hands and stared at him straight in the eye.

"Are you calling me weak? I am not WEAK! Do you get that!" Canada hissed. Russia smiled.

"You need to prove it~" Russia patted him on the head. He's not stupid enough to go against him... right? What happened next surprised him.

"Fine. I'll prove it right now!" The Canadian thrust his fist and it made contact with the Russian's stomach and made him stumble back a bit. Matthew looked at him with a smug look on his angel like face. Russia chuckled and stuffed his hand into his coat and pulled out his water pipe. The Canadian's face changed from smug to panic.

"Not so confident now little Matvey~ Give up before you get hurt~" Russia smiled and took a step forward and Canada instinctively took a step back. His back hit solid wall and he cursed under his breath. "Do you give up~?" Russia 'kolkolkolkolkolkolkol'ed. Canada gulped and looked Ivan in the eye.

"NO!" Canada yelled and Russia brought the pipe down hard and Matthew just narrowly escaped with just a scrape. The Russian had to recover from the shock of the missing the target. Canada rammed into the Russian and only made him stumble side ways a bit. Before Canada could pull away Ivan smacked him in the back of the head with the pipe. Canada gasped in pain and slowly went limp in the Russian's grasp. Russia chuckled, no blood came from the hit and the Canadian had successfully "fallen asleep". He scooped the blond up and carried him to his room. When the boy was successfully tucked into the bed, Ivan quickly placed his lips against the little boys. He pulled back and smiled at his accomplishment. Kumajiro growled at the tall silver haired man as he left then quickly scurried over to his owner and curled up next to him. The Canadians hands moved out from under the covers and wrapped around the bear in a sleepy hug. The bear happily obliged and cuddled up closer and licking the blond's nose, that got a small smile from the sleeping Canadian.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Russia sighed and sat in his chair at his desk. He rubbed the red and burning cheek where Matvey had slapped him. The boy could hit hard. He grimaced as he remembered the kick to his soft spot. The boy was an angel with immense strength. A very beautiful angel... The phone began to ring. He sighed and pulled out the phone. He grimaced at the caller ID:  
>Katyusha Braginski<p>

He opened the phone and his sisters voice came blaring into his ear. She was crying.

"I-Ivan! W-why d-d-d-did y-y-you t-t-ta-take M-Matvey?" she bawled. Ivan felt his heart break at her words.

"Sister... why are you calling me?" Ivan asked, but he suspected the answer.

"A-Alfred c-c-call-called me t-t-t-to-to-today. H-h-he s-s-sa-said y-you t-t-to-took M-Matvey!"

"He is my angel now. Please forgive me sister," Ivan sighed.

"WAI-!" Ivan hung up before she could finish. It was pitch black outside. Ivan sighed and got ready for bed. Once he was ready he walked out of his office and stopped outside of Matvey's bedroom door. The slowly opened the door and walked in. Canada was cuddled up with his arm around his polar bear. They were both fast asleep. The polar bear probably went naturally, the Canadian... not so much. He walked over to the bed and bent down to look at the boy's sleeping face.

"So adorable," he smiled and stroked the boys cheek, bringing his lips to the boys forehead. The Canadian sighed a little at the touch. Russia pulled away and did the unthinkable. He climbed into Matthew's bed and wrapped his arms around him and his bear. He smiled at the warmth, the fact of being next to the peaceful boy, and his smell. He smelled like maple. Must be that pancake obsession. He liked the smell. Slowly he fell asleep, Canada cuddled up closer to the warmth and the arms wrapped around him tighter...

"Matvey~" Russia cooed into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He moaned at the throbbing pain in the back of his head and opened his heavy eyelids to see the Russian's face inches from his. Wait... WHAT! He tried to pull away but strong arms held him there.

"W-whats g-going o-o-on!" he stuttered, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Russia smiled at him. A real genuine smile. No cruelty of death behind it. Canada just stared at him in amazement.

"We have to get up~ You probably have a head ache, Da?" Russia asked. Matthew nodded and gasped when the Russian scooped him up out of the bed. The Russian took long strides and within seconds they were downstairs. Matthew was set on a chair as the Russian retrieved a cup from a cabinet and filled it up with half water and half something else. Then got some ibuprofen from another cabinet. Then set it down in front of the Canadian.

"Thank you," Matthew muttered and graciously put the two pills into his mouth and took a big gulp of water. When they went down he gasped for air and put the cup back on the table. That was not water, it tasted like vodka.

"Hm~? Matvey don't like vodka?" Russia questioned with a sly grin and leaned across the counter.

"Of course I don't! It burns my throat!" he growled and rubbed hi neck, the burning feeling still there. Russia studied the boys reaction with a smirk.

"I filled it half with vodka and half with water. Did it not lessen the hurt?" Russia asked with a fake puppy dog face. Even though it was fake, Matthew thought it was real. He blushed and turned his head away.

"It wasn't as bad as it usually is," he muttered and grabbed the glass again, taking a forced gulp of the stuff. Russia watched in triumph, but soon realized why the boy didn't want to drink it. His cheeks got redder as the alcohol started to get through his system. Russia quickly took the cup from him and dumped the rest into the sink.

"Matvey is a light drinker, Da~?" Russia giggled as glossy blue-purple eyes looked at him. He walked over to the partially drunk Canadian grabbing the sides of his head with both hands.

"Ivan is so tall," Matthew slurred, Russia blushed a bit at the comment.

"Matvey is so cute~" he purred. Before the Canadian could say something, Russia pushed his lips to the blond's. Russia was surprised when the Canadian leaned into the kiss. Must be the vodka... or his French side. Russia laughed to himself. If the French side came out whenever the boy got drunk, he might just get drunk enough to...! Russia pulled back, much to Matthew's displeasure. He traced the lips and Canada let out a soft purr and a smile slipped onto his lips.

"Russia is nice~" he smiled up at the Russian with soft eyes. Russia knew what he had to do. He walked over and got the cup he had discarded into the sink and pulled out a bottle from his pocket. The liquid chloroform. He had to do this, the boy was drunk, he already had the look France used when he was flirting and Russia was about to give into temptation. He filled the glass full of the liquid and handed it to the drunk Canadian.

"Here you go Matvey~ Since you seem to like vodka so much, you can try my favorite kind!" Russia lied. Matthew took the glass happily and gulped down all the glasses content before recognizing the familiar sickeningly sweet taste of chloroform. His eyesight blurred and everything went dark...

Ivan caught the blond before he could fall out of his chair. His cheeks were still red from the alcohol, but Russia was still happy the boy was asleep. Not that he didn't like the flirtatious drunken Matvey, it was just he didn't want to give into temptation during the war. Russia carried him to the living room and placed the boy on the couch. A 'pat pat pat' sounded on the stairs and a little polar bear peeked around the corner and starred at the Russian and his master.

"Hello Kumajiro. What are you doing? trying to get to Matvey, Da~?" Russia smiled and the bear dashed to his master and hopped onto the boys chest. Russia chuckled a bit as the bear got into a protective stance on the blond.

"Who?" it asked, a growl emanating from his throat. Russia giggled a bit.

"Me or your master?" Russia decided to play dumb, knowing fully who the bear was asking.

"You," it replied. Canada, even in his unconscious state, wrapped his arm around the bear and cuddled it close.

"I am Russia. He is Canada, but you knew that, Da?" Russia smirked and brushed some blond hair out of Matthew's sleeping face. When Russia didn't get a response he looked down at the bear to see that it was asleep. The picture was perfect. A boy that looked like an angel cuddling a snow white bear, just perfect. Russia kissed the top of his head and patted the bear. He took off his coat and laid it on them both, then walked out of the room and processed to make breakfast in the kitchen...

"That stupid commie bastard!" America screamed. Everyone in the conference room jumped. Ukraine was sobbing next to Alicia and Eva had an arm wrapped around the woman's shoulder. Logan was making an attack plan and Cuba was cursing in all the languages he could.

"Stop moping and try to DO something to help," Mexico hissed and started to help Australia with his plan. As if on cue, America's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID, grimacing at what it said.

Colorado

"Who is it?" Alicia asked, curiosity clearly shone on her tanned features. Alfred gave them all a strained laugh.

"M-my son... brace yourselves," he sighed and opened the phone quickly putting it on speaker.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Colorado slurred. Everyone was shocked at how much the voice sounded intoxicated.

"What do you need Colorado? Or do you want me to call you by your human name? Hm~ Yun?" America asked bitterly.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! SAY THAT TO MY- HEY! DON'T TAKE MY PHONE!" he yelled as the sound of the phone being ripped out of the drunken Colorado-an's hand.

"Daddy?" a sweet voice asked. Alfred sighed in relief.

"Hawaii! Thank GOD! Can you shut up your brother?" He asked his daughter.

"Was that really Colorado?" Eva asked.

"His names Yun?" Alicia asked.

"You have KIDS!" Cuba yelled.

"GODDAMN IT YES! WHY IS THAT SO HARD TO BELIEVE!" America wailed.

"Well, we know where Colorado gets his bad mouth from," Logan sighed.

"Daddy... what is going on? You haven't talked to us in a while... you worried Maine to the point of tears," Hawaii asked saddly. America's breath hitched in his throat.

"S-sorry, um, Canada was kidnaped by that damn commie," America explained. There was a loud crash in the background.

"Daddy you're going onto speaker phone," she said and there was a click as the button was pushed.

"Hawaii! Colorado is way to drunk! I can't hold him back for very long!" a boy yelled. He had a southern accent.

"let me go Texas! I'm going to kill him! That Frenchman is so DEAD!" he screeched.

"Colorado... Russia kidnaped him, not France," America tried to explain.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'LL GET MATTHEW BACK!" Colorado yelled. There was a loud crash and Hawaii gave a little shriek.

"Ow... New York! Alaska! Hawaii! Do something!" Texas moaned.

"What going on!" Ukraine squeaked.

"Colorado's throwing a drunken temper tantrum," he sighed.

"Daddy, we want to help!" Hawaii said after the noise had subsided. They could all hear yells of protest from a very pissed off Colorado-an.

"Is he going to let us help?" a boy asked.

"Hold on a minute, Alaska. Please, Daddy! We are strong! We can help!" She pleaded. America let out a little sigh of defeat.

"Well? What is is going to be?" Alaska questioned. America could just picture the tall, black haired, blued eyed boy with a snow coat on and a lifeless stare, which would now be holding lifeless questioning eyes.

"Yes you can help. What did you have in mind?" he smiled as Hawaii let out one of her cute squeals and New York let out a 'yeah hoo'.

"Lets meet tomorrow at the conference house, okay?" America asked.

"Yeah~" New York yelled in triumph and line went dead...

"My head hurts," Colorado moaned and leaned on Hawaii's shoulder. They all walked into the large room. They sat down at chairs that had a piece of paper with there names on it. The moment they sat down Colorado slammed his head on the table over and over again. Then the doors swang open again and a load of nations walked in. Hawaii couldn't help but stare at how cool they were. Colorado kept banging his head on the table, which was now dented with a huge hole.

"Colorado, please don't destroy the table," America said and took the seat at the front of the table. All the nations looked at the states with curiosity. El Salvador walked up to her seat and grimaced, she was next to the little state banging his head on the table.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No~" Colorado moaned and rested his head on the table so he could see who was talking to him. Alicia was stunned. He had bleach blond hair, light violet-blue eyes and somewhat tan skin.

"What state are you?" Eva asked as she came up and sat next to her sister.

"Oh~ good point! What state are you?" Alicia giggled. She was thinking Texas or Alaska.

"Colorado," he sighed and closed his eyes. His head was throbbing from his hangover and from hitting his head on the table. Eva and Alicia looked at each other and back at the short boy, who at the moment, was about to fall asleep.

"He he he! So cute!" Eva whispered into her sisters ear. El Salvador nodded in agreement.

"Who are you?" ha asked in a drowsy voice and opened his eyes, slightly glossed over with the need for sleep, to look at the two girls.

"I'm Alicia of El Salvador!" Alicia giggled.

"Eva or Puerto Rico," Eva smiled at the tired state.

"Nice to meet ya'..." his voice drifted off and he was fast asleep.

"America, where do I sit?" Alaska asked.

"Next to Colorado," Alfred said and pointed to the Alaskan's brother. He sighed and walked towards him.

"Alaska, can you take this to him?" Hawaii asked and held out a blanket, Alaska nodded and took the blanket and continued over to his hung-over brother.

"AH~ Who are you?" Alicia squealed. Alaska laid the blanket over Colorado and sat down.

"Alaska," he answered and didn't look at the girl who had just spoken. "And who are you?"

"I'm El Salvador! You can call me Alicia!"

"I'm Puerto Rico! Eva's the name!" they both burst out laughing. Colorado moaned and Alaska looked down at him.

"L-loud..." he sighed. He didn't even want to open his eyes. Everything in his body hurt and his head was heavy and stuffy.

"You wouldn't have gotten such a bad hangover if you had just stopped drinking when you were told," Alaska sighed. His brother was the biggest idiot he new... aside from Massachusetts.

"Your so cold," he mumbled. There was silence between them until he heard the quiet snores of the little state. They weren't like a certain American's obnoxious snores (*cough*Alfred *cough*), but they were light and like little quiet hums.

"He is so cute!" Alicia giggled and patted the top of his head. Alaska tensed. he really despised his brother, but he didn't like that a Nation was touching his brother.

"Okay lets get down to business. Do you have any idea's new York?" Alfred asked a tall boy. He had pail skin and charcoal hair with red and blue streaks. Ear piercing's ran up and down both ears, he had two lip piercing's, one nose piercing, and two eyebrow piercing's. Altogether he was what other nations believed a typical American would look like.

"Well! i was thinking, like, we should, like, send aliens to eat there brains and zombies to rip them apart! Then I'll go in and save Matthew from all the monsters that have suddenly appeared! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so AWESOME! Beat that!" New York had gone off into a fit of laughs. He was shut up as a block of brocken splintering wood crashed into his face, silencing him, but only for a moment. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"If you don't shut up, I will sew your mouth shut without anesthesia," the short boy snarled.

"Don't take your anger out on me! You're the one who decided to drink from noon to midnight in that fucking gypsy bar!" he retoted. Only to squeak as a chair came hurdling towards his head. Sadly, New York was to slow to dodge it and was hit in the head by the chair. The force of the impact threw him back and he smashed into a wall, leaving a meter thick dent.

"If you ever say those things about them like that. I'll nuder you before you can say your own name!" he growled. New York got out of the crevice and glared at his brother with intent to murder. America did a face palm.

"This is going to be a long day," he whispered and let out a huge sigh. This was going to be a long, long day.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the fight between the two brother states, Colorado had ran out of the room yelling 'beer! the only thing that can cure a hangover is beer!' Alaska was in quick pursuit saying 'the idiot will die of alcohol poisoning before the war is over'. They were both out of the building within a couple of minutes.

"Why are you following me! Let me drink in piece!" Colorado yelled and hopped into the driver seat of his hummer. He was about to shut the door when Alaska pushed him hard enough to get him out of the driver seat and into the passenger seat.

"I'll be your designated driver," Alaska stated and turned the car on.

"How the HELL did you get me car keys!" Colorado yelled, Alaska smirked.

"I drove you here, remember?" he chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot. "What bar am I taking you to?"

"That one that I went to last night," he mumbled and looked out the window. He did NOT like being treated like a kid. Within a couple minutes they arrived at the bar. Colorado jumped out of the car and dashed inside. There were a lot of people, he headed straight towards the bar.

"Ah~ Yun~" a girl cooed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hello ma'am!" he smiled up at her. She let him go so he could turn and look her in the eyes.

"Are you going to dance with me?" she asked Colorado nodded and gave her a little kiss on the cheek before heading to the bar.

"Hello. So I'm guessing vodka?" the bar keep asked. Colorado nodded and held up four fingers. "You got it." Alaska sat down next to him and just watched as he downed four bottles of vodka in less than a minute.

"You are such a binge drinker," he sighed. The bar keep looked at him curiously.

"You a friend of his?" he asked, he waved a hand in Colorado's direction. Colorado smiled, jumped up and wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulder.

"Hell yeah! He's my brother!" he slurred, the bar keep burst out laughing.

After Alaska and Colorado left, chaos broke loose. America had his hands over his face, the kids were all laughing at Colorado's idiocy. Finally, America just snapped.

"ENOUGH!" The kids looked up, shocked. It wasn't good when Daddy America yelled. Then America saw what he had done. Poor Hawaii looked like she was going to burst into tears. Thank God Maine wasn't there; she would be all ready in tears. Then poor America started to sob. He had lost everything. Canada, his other allies and best friends, England and France, and now his children. But surprisingly, it was Florida, the girl who didn't care about anything, who just burst through the door with all the other states. She stopped short.

"Daddy?" Florida asked softly. America looked up. He expected to see Hawaii and her sweet angelic face, but was surprised to see that it was indeed Florida and her perfect make up, straightened hair, and Gucci brand clothes. Then she glared at the other states. "What the HELL did you do to Dad?" Florida demanded with tears in her eyes, smearing her mascara. Hawaii was at her limit, She broke down crying. New York Started to scream and Texas punch Mexico in the face.

"What the FUCK! What did I ever do to you you fucking brat!" Mexico screamed and lunged at him. Florida had America in a bear hug, who was being suffocated by Florida's overly sized boobs. Ukraine was just entering the room and Australia right behind her.

"W-w-w-w-what's g-going o-o-on!" Ukraine wailed and started to cry. Logan panicked at the woman's sudden burst of tears. Alicia and Eva ran up to Ukraine and tried to comfort her as Logan jumped onto the table.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! WE HAVE TO MAKE A PLAN TO GET CANADA BACK!" he screamed. everyone, but the ones crying, looked up at the Australian.

"Your right. I was being immature," Texas sighed and got off of Mexico, who smacked him in the back of the head.

"You better be!" he hissed.

"Okay... America do you have any... HOLLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" New York yelled and pointed to Florida. She quickly looked at her dad and dropped him. America flopped to the floor, completely nocked out.

"YOU SUFFOCATED HIM!" Maine bawled and latched onto Louisiana's arm.

"NOOOO! It's not my fault I have a big bust size!" Florida wailed and hugged the nearest nation to her. It was Argentina.

"Get this kid off me! PERSONAL SPACE! GODDAMN IT! CLOSTROPHOBIA! CLOSTROPHOBIA!" he yelled and tried to push her away. And that was how the meeting went on for the rest of the day. All fighting and no solutions or battle plans.

"Colorado get you ass back here!" Alaska yelled and dashed after the overly drunk state.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! YOU OLD FART! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" he laughed evilly and ran onto the stage. Little did they know that their enemies were near by...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Colorado stumbled down the stairs. He had successfully trapped his older brother in the closet.  
>When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw the familiar face of a woman.<p>

"YUN!" she squealed and ran over to meet him.

"Lithia!" he smiled and hugged her tightly.

"So C-U-T-E~" she sounded out the word 'cute' and hummed happily. Colorado gave her a small kiss on the cheek and grabbed her hand.

"Come on! Lets go dance!" he giggled and pulled her onto the dance floor. She looked at him curiously.

"How much have you drank?" she asked and turned him around to look him in the eyes. Chocolate brown met glazed blue-purple. She always admired his eye color.

"Five of six," he answered and looked away, avoiding her gaze.

"Of what?" she questioned and turned his head so he was looking into his eyes once more.

"Vodka..." he mumbled, Lithia pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the head.

"I'll get you something to get the alcohol out of your system so you don't have a bad hangover tomorrow," she cooed and let the little blond go, much too his disappointment.

"But I want to dance with you..." he mumbled again, crossing his arms over his chest, and made a pouty face up at the woman. She smiled and pat him on the head.

"It'll only take a minute~ Now stay right there~" she giggled and walked towards the bar. She ordered a glass of vodka put into a glass, it was filled half way.

"Ah~ ma'am~ is such a lovely lady at a bar alone?" a voice whispered in her ear. She turned her head slightly and grimaced.

"Non, mais vous savez qui je suis ici avec," she said bitterly in French.

"Ah ~! Oui je fais. Où est le petit coquin?" the man answered.

"Vous pouvez le trouver vous-même. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce plan. Je ne vais pas mal du Yun! Je vous ai dit une fois et je ne vais pas me l'expliquer de nouveau!" Lithia hissed. The man smirked and handed her a glass bottle,it had the name of liquid chloroform in French written on it(chloroforme liquide), planting I light kiss on her cheek as he did so.

"Non, vous. Vous ferez ce que je dis, ou de mauvaises choses qui se passera ... très ... Dommage ... les choses ... Est-ce clair ~?" he whispered in her ear , sending a shiver down her spine. She pushed away from him but he placed an arm around her shoulder, preventing her from going very far. "Est-ce clair?"

"O-oui ... vous connard. Si j'en ai l'occasion, je vais sonner votre cou et à la déchirure putain tous vos à l'intérieur, tu m'entends? Eh bien vous faire?" she spat.

"Ha ha ha ~! Oui je fais. Soyez bon, petite princesse de la beauté ~!" he gave her a seductive smile as she got up out of her seat at the bar. She glanced back at him.

"Eat shit, mother fucker vous!" she smiled and walked back to the waiting Colorado. When Colorado saw her coming towards him, he smiled and skipped over.

"Lithia~!" he giggled. She handed him the drink, the Frenchman had poured the chloroform into the drink while no one but Lithia was looking, and he took it willingly.

"Do I get a reward?" she asked and looked down at him with big, chocolate brown eyes. Colorado giggled and gave her a slight peck on the lips. The woman turned bright red and gasped. She had not been expecting to be kissed on the lips.

"Is that enough of a reward?" he asked and looked at the drink curiously.

"Y-yes!" she squeaked. Colorado gave her a sly smile.

"You can't be embarrassed, right?" he giggled and hugged her.

"O-of course n-not! Why would I be embarrassed?" she stuttered. He shrugged and put the drink to his lips. Then the smell caught him. It was sickeningly sweat smell. Someone had drugged his drink. Instead of dropping the cup, he drank it all.

"Hm... not bad... a little sweet for my tastes," he gave Lithia a smile then put the cup on the ground. "Do you want to dance?" he asked and took up the woman's hand. She nodded. When they went past the D.J. Colorado signaled for a slow song to begin. The man looked from Yun to the woman next to him and nodded.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to all the lovely couples in this Club today! All head to the Dance floor and start dancin'!" he yelled. Colorado led Lithia into the center of the dance floor. Even though he didn't look like it, Colorado was an expert dancer. He led the inexperienced Lithia into a slow waltz. All the other couples began to dance as well. Lithia leaned her head on Colorado's shoulder. She was only a couple inches taller than him.

"You're so nice~" he cooed in her ear.

"You are a papillon," she sighed then gasped. She had just spoken to him in French.

"Was that... French?" he asked, without stopping the dance.

"Y-yes... um, I learned it, um, when I was with a foreign exchange student from France!" she stuttered an excuse.

"Thats okay~ Usted es muy agradable~" he giggled.

"You know Spanish?" she asked curiously. Colorado smiled and nodded. "You are very interesting~" she sighed and leaned closer to the boy. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

"Okay all you lover birds, time to get some hippidy hop on before we go crazy!" the D.J. announced. Lithia frowned and looked at her watch. It was twenty till seven.

"Sorry Yun, i have to get going to work," she apologized and pushed away from the small boy.

"Aw~," he wined but squeaked as a fist collided with the top of his head. Lithia held back a scream.

"You brat! How dare you lock me in the closet!" Alaska growled.

"Yun! Are you alright?" Lithia panicked. Colorado gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Lithia this is my big brother, um..." he stopped at Alaska's name. Colorado sighed in deffeat, Alaska sighed and finished his sentence.

"My names Colombe, it's French," he answered. First thing that popped into his head. Why oh why was it a French word!

"It's very beautiful, well I must be going! Be safe!" She smiled and ran into the crowd towards the exit. The moment she was out of sight Colorado leaned onto Alaska's shoulder, who let out an annoyed grumble.

"What do you need?" he asked, the annoyance undisguised in his voice.

"Water..." Colorado panted. Alaska looked down in shock. Colorado was grasping the collar of his shirt franticly, his face was red and his eyes were darkened in unwanted sleep. Alaska's brotherly instincts kicked in, he wrapped an arm around his little brothers shoulder and helped him to the bar.

"Water," he stated bluntly and the bar keep got it quickly, not asking questions as to why the boy was like that. he came back quickly with glass. Colorado grabbed it and gulpped it down quickly. His face seemed to lighten and his eyes did as well.

"You... know... the... routine..." he panted and laid his head onto the bar. The bar keep hurried and started to get the ingredients.

"What happened?" Alaska asked and put his hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Someone drugged my drink... they gave... it to... Lithia... to... give... to... me," he sighed. The chloroform was kicking in. His eyes slowly closed as his fight for consciousness slowly started to lose.

"What kind of drug?" Ha asked the half asleep Colorado-an. The eyelids opened to reveal dark blue-purple eyes, weak and tired.

"Chl... oro... form..." he panted and pushed himself off the bar as the bar keeper set down his drink. Alaska gawked at the size of the glass.

"So... there was chloroform in your drink?" Alaska questioned. Colorado nodded. "I'll be right back. I have to inform the others." He got up from his seat and walked out of the bar. Colorado watched with tired eyes as his brother walked away. He put the cup to his lips and gulpped it down, he didn't even make it half way before he knew the taste. It was NOT what he had asked for. Chloroform floded his mouth as he swallowed it. he dropped the drink and the rest of the contents spilled to the floor. His head fell to the bar counter with a light thud.

"Ah ~! Il a tout bu ~! Let's go le chercher et la Prusse, non?" France giggled and reached for Colorado's arm. Then he knew it. They had been there the whole time. A strong hand gripped one of his arms.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Sie gerade gesagt !" Prussia growled as he grabbed Colorado's other arm...

Translations. They may be wrong…. Google translate

Non, mais vous savez qui je suis ici avec = no, but you know who I'm here with  
>Ah ~! Oui je fais. Où est le petit coquin? = Ah~! Yes I do. Where is the little rascal?<br>Vous pouvez le trouver vous-même. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce plan. Je ne vais pas mal du Yun! Je vous ai dit une fois et je ne vais pas me l'expliquer de nouveau! = You can find him yourself. I don't want anything to do with this plan. I will not hurt Yun! I told you once and I will not explain myself again!

Non, vous. Vous ferez ce que je dis, ou de mauvaises choses qui se passera ... très ... Dommage ... les choses ... Est-ce clair ~? = No, you will. You will do as I say, or bad things will happen... very... bad... things... Are we clear~?  
>Est-ce clair? = Are we clear?<br>O-oui ... vous connard. Si j'en ai l'occasion, je vais sonner votre cou et à la déchirure putain tous vos à l'intérieur, tu m'entends? Eh bien vous faire? = Y-yes... you stupid bastard. If I get the chance I am going to ring your fucking neck and tear all of your inside out, do you hear me? Well do you?

Ha ha ha ~! Oui je fais. Soyez bon, petite princesse de la beauté ~! = Ha ha ha~! Yes I do. Be good, little princess of beauty~!  
>Eat shit, mother fucker vous! = Eat shit, you mother fucker!<br>papillon = butterfly  
>Usted es muy agradable~ = You are very nice<br>Colombe = Dove  
>Ah ~! Il a tout bu ~! Let's go le chercher et la Prusse, non? = Ah~! He drank it all~! Let's get him and go Prussia, no?<br>Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Sie gerade gesagt ! = I have no idea what you just said !  
>Srry if these aren't right. I used google translator<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Позвольте мне ебать, прежде чем я рип вас на куски !" Colorado yelled in Russian. Neither of them new what he had just said, but they instinctively let him go.

"You know Russian?" France questioned

"Oui ... ce que c'est pour vous, perverti Français?" Colorado countered. France was taken aback. Colorado was supposed be relatively stupid.

"What the hell! You speak French too!" Gilbert yelled and started to shake the short blond.

"Warum ist es so schwer zu glauben? Hast du gedacht, ich sei dumm? WARTEN! Thats it! Jemand sagte, ich war dumm! Haben sie nicht? GUT! Haben sie nicht !" Colorado yelled and lunged at the Prussian, hatred seen in his dull, tired eyes. Prussia easily hrew the boy off.

"God... how many languages do you know?" Gilbert asked as he pinned the blond boy to the ground.

"Why should I tell you? You're the enemy!" Colorado growled and kicked Gilbert in the groin with as much strength as he could muster up. It was enough to get the Prussian off of him. Colorado wobbly tried to pick himself up but France kicked him hard in the gut, sending him sliding into the wall. He gasped in pain, but still he tried to get up. This time he was more successful. Once he was on his feet he charged at the Frenchman, and was able to tackle him to the ground. he got in a few punches before Prussia pulled him off and kneed him in the stomach.

"You little brat! Just give up already!" Prussia hissed and dropped Colorado into the floor. He pushed himself up off the floor and wiped away some blood at the corner of his mouth.

"I will never give up. You and that commie bastard will pay for taking Canada!" he jumped up and threw a glass bottle at the Prussian's head. Gilbert dodged and gave a hard kick to the boys chest. He went flying backwards and hit the wall, leaving a inch or two deep hole. He fell to the floor and got up just as a fist collided with his face. He collapsed to the floor, blood spilling out of his nose and onto the floor. Blood dripped from his mouth slightly. Prussia gripped his blond hair and thrust it up so that they were looking each other in the eye, Colorado winced at the pain of having his hair being yanked up.

"Hmpf, du bist eine starke kleinen Staat. Wachbleiben nach eineinhalb Nation Portionsgröße ... Sie geben noch? Du wirst aufhören, dich zu schlagen," Prussia sneered. Colorado glared at the nation. A grin appeared on his features.

"Heh ... atleast Ich bin ein Staat. Sie sind nicht einmal eine Nation nicht mehr!" Colorado snarled. This comment pissed Prussia off. He threw the state into the nearest wall, letting go at the last second.

"Prussia! We can't have him halfway to death! he must be alive!" France hissed into the Prussian's ear. Gilbert mumbled something under his breath as France ran past him and tied Colorado's hands behind his back. The boy was out cold, still alive just knocked out. France sighed in relief, picked the boy up, and slung him over his shoulder.

"The brat deserved it," Prussia hissed, France turned and gave him a dirty look.

"It was an unfair fight. He was drugged and was only trying to help himself. You would do the same," France sighed and walked out the back entrance, Prussia followed close behind.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Alaska sighed and walked back into the bar. America was going to be there in a couple minutes with New York and Texas. Slowly he made his way to the bar, only to stop short. Colorado was not there. Around the bar was little dents and on the walls were even bigger ones.

"Colorado..." Alaska murmured. No answer came. Then he began to panic. "COLORADO!" he whisper shouted. No reply. He ran up to the bar and waved down the bar keep, but he didn't notice him. "HEY! BAR KEEP! HEY!" he yelled, still no reaction. Just then the bar doors were throne open and America came in.

"ALASKA! WHERE'S COLORADO!" he yelled. Alaska slumped to the ground. New York dashed up and tried to get him up, with no success.

"Alaska, dud, whats wrong with you? Wheres Colorado?" New York asked. Alaska felt Tears run down his cheeks.

"Oh god... ALASKA!" America gasped and ran over to the crying state, pulling him into an awkward hug. He had never hugged his adoptive son, never ever. Mostly Alaska seemed ready to kill him if he did. They were the same height, that made things a lot harder. Alaska's shoulders shuddered as he cried. "What happened?" America asked. New York and Texas leaned in so they could hear.

"They took him," was all he said. America gave him a strange look, then remembered that Colorado wasn't there.

"Colorado? Who took Colorado?" New York tried to keep his voice down, but it was hard when the music was louder than his loudest yell.

"Allies of that stupid commie bastard!" he said and wiped his eyes.

"Those bastards... lets go. We'll get all the states and nations together and discuss a plan... We'll get him back and mattie in the process."

Colorado's eyes fluttered open. He felt the roar of an engine and voices. He could distinguish France and Prussia, but those were the only voices he knew and heard. There was a gag in his mouth, his wrists were but his ankles and legs were untouched. There was a stinging pain in his gut and stomach.

"Ugh... why does he even want the stupid American's son, anyway? He already has Matthew, what more does he want?" Prussia whined. France sighed. Colorado skillfully got his wrists out of the rope and untied his gag, they were cut and bleeding. He lifted one to his lips and slowly licked it, old habits die hard. Neither of them noticed he was untied.

"He only wants hostages. I can't believe that China thought that the little state was stupid, though. He is extremely smart. From what it looked like, he had a lot of experience with other countries," France replied. Colorado thought it only best to scare the piss out of them.

"Bien sûr, j'ai une bonne expérience avec d'autres pays! J'étais dans un cirque ambulant!" Colorado smirked as they both jumped at his voice. Prussia spun around and did a face palm. "What? I was!"

"Are you sure you gave him the right amount of the dose?" Prussia asked and turned to the Frenchman. Colorado quickly put the Prussian into a headlock from behind the seat.

"You will stop this car and let me out. If you don't, I'll break his neck," he threatened and tightened his grip. Prussia tried to get the blond's arms away from his neck with little success.

"P-Prussia! W-what do I d-do!" France wailed. Prussia dug his nails into Colorado's arm, he winced but kept his grip.

"Stop the car," Prussia gasped. When the car came to a stop, Colorado kicked the door open. The door flew off it hinges. He let go of the Prussian and jumped out of the car as quick as he could.

"Bye bye~!" Colorado waved and walked in the opposite direction the car was parked. When Colorado was out of earshot Prussia grabbed the hand gun from his side. France rolled down the passenger window and Gilbert pointed the gun at the short blond. Then he let out a fury of shot. Colorado didn't hear the sound till almost to late. he spun around and quickly dodged all the bullets. Prussia gaped at the Colorado-an's speed. He turned and smirked at the nation. "Oh Yeah! WAS NUN?" he laughed. Prussia growled and jumped out of the car, dashing towards the laughing blond. This caught Colorado off guard. Gilbert easily pinned the boy to the road.

"Du verdammtes Schwein von einem Zustand! Sie werden ruhig kommen oder ich werde mit Gewalt !" Prussia growled. Colorado smirked. He kicked his legs up and hit the Prussian in the chest. Gilbert was throne backwards. He gasped as he heard and felt his ribs being broken by the force. The Prussian crashed into a tree and fell to the ground. He was passed out cold. Colorado pushed himself off the ground and walked over to the car. He peeked into the open window to see France looking at him with horror, but Yun only smiled at him.

"Sortez de la voiture, salaud français, ou je vais te déchirer en morceaux et te regarder mourir," Colorado threatened, the smile never leaving his features. France looked like he had just wet himself. When he didn't respond, Colorado broke the glass window, grabbed his collar and pulled him out.

"Que diable! Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi!" France screamed as he was yanked out of the broken window and thrown onto the ground. Colorado ripped the door off its hinges and got into the drivers seat, he looked at the scared Frenchman and smiled.

"Thank you for the car~. Tell Russia that if he doesn't give Mattie back he'll be in a world of hate," Yun pressed the gas and the car speed away. Quickly he turned the car around and was on his way back to Washington D.C. He had to tell the others what they needed to do.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
>"COLORADO WAS WHAT!" Hawaii screamed and shook Alaska.<p>

"He was kidnaped," America explained and pulled the Alaskan out of the panicking states grip, which was hard considering the state was two times as powerful as the nation. Alaska would have already gotten out of her grip, 1. she was his adopted sister and 2. he was to depressed about his little brother being kidnaped.

"Daddy~! We have to get him back!" Florida whined and grabbed her dad's hand.

"Don't worry! We are going to get going tomorrow morning at noon. that commie bastard will pay for messing with the hero. Mattie wont have to be with that monster anymore!" America yelled. The states whooped and hollered.

"I have one thing to ask," Florida piped in once the roars died down.

"What is it?" New York questioned.

"You never told us how you found Colorado. So... how did you find him?" she asked, the others agreed.

"We know that when you found out that we existed that we were missing him, but you never told us how and where you found him. We want to know more about our drunken brother," Maine asked. Her voice was a bit louder than a whisper, but still a bit quiet. No one but Maryland and a couple others heard.

"Maine's right! How did you find him and where!" Maryland yelled. America sighed and was about to say something, when the door to his house was kicked off its hinges. Everyone gasped. Standing in the door way was Colorado. he was cut up and scratched, but altogether in good shape.

"If you really wanted to know my history then you should have asked," he stated and walked into the room. "Where should I start?" he asked. Even America was curious. He had thought he knew all of his kids, but apparently not.

"At the beginning," Alaska answered. Colorado let out a huge sigh.

"Okay, But you aren't going to like it," he warned and began.

Canada gasped and shot up from his bead. He had a bad head ache and didn't even remember getting into bed. The door to the room flew open and Russia came walking in. He was holding what looked like... wait... what the hell were they?

"Hello Matvey, I would say good morning but... we are not on the same side," Russia laughed a bit and sat down at the end of the bed. Canada glared at him.

"Die dans le trou que vous commie bâtard !" he hissed and brought his knees to his chest. Russia sighed and leaned over so his face was inches from the small blond's.

"Don't call me that in my own country. I really don't want to hurt you," he whispered and stroked Matthew's cheek. He quickly moved his head out of the Russian's reach.

"I will call you anything I want to call you! You're my enemy!" Canada yelled and scooted as far away from the Russian as possible. It was until his back hit the wall that he knew he was trapped.

"Yes I am your enemy... but you are my prisoner," Russia cooed and closed the distance between them. He raised his hand and stroked the Canadian's cheek. Canada put his hands on the other nations chest and tried to push him away. Russia slowly leaned forward and licked his neck. The Canadian gasped and shoved as hard as he could. The Russian, much to the surprise of both of them, flew backwards off the bed and into a wall.

"H-how did I DO THAT!" Matthew whispered the Russian moaned and slowly stood from his position on the ground. His eyes turned into slits and he walked over to the Canadian with a menacing aura. Canada was able to get off the bed and confront the tall, menacing Russian. Ivan grabbed the boys shoulders and shoved him into a wall.

"You will pay for that!" he 'ed and moved his hand from the boys shoulder and up to where the pressure point was. Canada saw the opening and practically dashed away from the, now shocked, Russian.

"I will not!" Canada retorted and ran to the window. before he could do anything Russia put him into a head lock. "Let me go! Let me go!" he yelled and squirmed. Ivan was getting irritated. The Canadian was squirming to much and he was loosing his hold.

"Stop squirming or I'll break your neck!" Russia growled menacingly. Canada stopped for a moment the started to squirm again. Russia didn't follow threw with his threat. How could he? He really didn't want to hurt the Canadian, but the boy was pushing him to his limit. "Did you not hear my threat?" he asked and squeezed his arm tighter around the boys neck. he gasped and winced at the pain.

"O-of c-course!" he gasped and tried to get the Russian's hand off of him. The grip didn't budge. Russia put his free hand over the blond's eyes, making him panic more. "HEY! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" he yelled, more like a pained whisper, and squirmed even more, but stopped when the arm tightened even more around his neck.

"К сожалению маленький ангел, но вы должны идти спать сейчас," he whispered into the blond's ear he let the little boys neck go, but quickly pinched the pressure point. Canada crumbled in his arms. Ivan threw the passed out nation over his shoulder and walked towards the bed. Slowly Russia set him onto the sheets and placed a blanket over him. Covering everything. From his head to his feet. Ivan walked out of the room with only a small glance over his shoulder. He shut the door and left.

Translations. They may be wrong, got from google translate:

Позвольте мне ебать, прежде чем я рип вас на куски ! = Let me the fuck go before i rip you to bits!

Oui ... ce que c'est pour vous, perverti Français = Yes... what's it to you, you perverted Frenchman

Warum ist es so schwer zu glauben? Hast du gedacht, ich sei dumm? WARTEN! Thats it! Jemand sagte, ich war dumm! Haben sie nicht? GUT! Haben sie nicht ! = Why is it so hard to believe? Did you think I was stupid? WAIT! THATS IT! Someone told you I was stupid! Didn't they? WELL! DIDN'T THEY!

Hmpf, du bist eine starke kleinen Staat. Wachbleiben nach eineinhalb Nation Portionsgröße ... Sie geben noch? Du wirst aufhören, dich zu schlagen. = Hmph, you are a strong little state. Staying awake after one and a half nation serving size... Do you give up yet? You'll stop getting beat up.

Heh ... atleast Ich bin ein Staat. Sie sind nicht einmal eine Nation nicht mehr! = Heh... atleast I am a state. You aren't even a nation anymore!

Bien sûr, j'ai une bonne expérience avec d'autres pays! J'étais dans un cirque ambulant! = Of course I have good experience with other countries! I was in a traveling circus!

Oh Yeah! WAS NUN? = OH YEAH! WHAT NOW!

Du verdammtes Schwein von einem Zustand! Sie werden ruhig kommen oder ich werde mit Gewalt ! = You fucking bastard of a state! You will come quietly or i will have to use force!

Sortez de la voiture, salaud français, ou je vais te déchirer en morceaux et te regarder mourir = Get out of the car, you French bastard, or I'll rip you to bits and watch you die

Que diable! Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi! = What the hell! Let me go! Let me go!

Die dans le trou que vous commie bâtard ! = Die in hole you commie bastard!

К сожалению маленький ангел, но вы должны идти спать сейчас. = Sorry little angel, but you have to go to sleep now. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yun walked around the scattered buildings. People walked past him, not noticing him. Yun didn't really care anymore. It had been like that for 14 years, people didn't notice him. He was just... invisible. But that didn't bother him, he was just happy to be near people and not alone. Slowly he walked around the houses. He never went into the town. He was just too different. His clothes weren't the same and his skin color wasn't either. They all wore dresses of odd clothes and the had pale skin. He had tanner skin than them, his clothes were just a shirt pants and a hooded cape thing, but the only thing that was the same was his hair color. A lot of the people in the town had blond hair, Yun had blond hair. It was really, really blond. Another thing was how strong he was, no one else was as strong as him. He knew this.

Yun squatted and picked up some flowers. He didn't have a home or what the kids in the town had... what was that called? A family? That had to be it. He didn't have anything. Just the clothes he had on and the small bouquet of flowers he had just picked. Then he heard the thud of feet on the ground. He turned slightly to see a stampede of boys coming his way. He fell onto his butt as they raced by. All of them were gone within a couple seconds, all except one. He was tall and had dark brown hair. He was pale like all the others, and wore the wierd clothes the men and boys usually did. Yun was still disoriented from the fact that he had almost gotten ran over by a bunch of boys.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" the boy asked and took a step towards him. Yun just looked up at him with big, blue-purple eyes. He was scarred. No one had ever noticed before, and now he was afraid. "Are you okay?" he asked again and squatted in front of him. Yun just stared at him. His eyes were dark, the boy only stared back. Slowly the boy lifted his hand and reached out to Yun, who clamped his eyes shut. What was he going to do? The boy was going to hurt him! What happened next surprised him quite a bit. The boy rested his hand onto Yun's head and ruffled it up a bit. "You don't have to be scarred. I wont hurt you, I promise," he smiled when Yun opened his eyes and looked at him again.

"Y-you c-can s-see me?" he stuttered. The boy blinked at him and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? We always see you but we never had enough guts to talk to you, well except for me," he laughed, Yun just gave him a strange look. They all saw him...

"Why did you want to talk to me?" he asked and the boy looked at him as he stood up.

"Because, you're always walking around the outside of the town alone. You never come into the town and you never talk to anyone. I wanted to find out why you're always alone," the boy smiled and held out his hand to Yun. he grabbed it and the boy pulled him to his feet. "Whats your name?" he asked as Yun brushed himself off.

"Y-Yun. Whats yours?" he asked the boy and pulled the flowers he had picked closer to him. The boy noticed them and smiled.

"My names Jason. Are the flowers for your mom and dad?" he asked. Yun shook his head, he felt tears well up in the corner of his eyes. Yun quickly looked down to try and hide them.

"N-no, I-I don't h-have a m-mom or d-dad," Yun whispered, the tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped onto the ground. Jason panicked and grabbed Yun's shoulders gently.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry," Jason apologized. Yun looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"I-it's okay," was all he said.

"If you don't have a mom or dad... where do you live?" Jason asked and reliced the shorter boys shoulder. .

"In trees or on the prairie. Its fun, but I get lonely sometimes," he answered.

"Oh... you should-!" Jason was cut short by a shrill cry of happiness.

"JASON!" a little girl squealed and hugged Jason from behind. He let out a little yelp at the sudden contact.

"A-Amy! Don't do that!" he sighed. The girl let him go and looked at Yun with curiosity.

"Who are you? Are you a friend of Jason's?" she asked and smiled at him.

"Amy this is Yun, Yun this is my little sister Amy," Jason explained. Amy held out her hand. Yun just looked at it, confused.

"Whats wrong? Its a handshake. You shake my hand!" Amy laughed. Yun did what she asked. Once their hands were touching she started to shake his hand frantically.

"Okay Amy, I think thats enough. Come on, I'll introduce you to mom!" Jason said and grabbed Yun's free hand.

"How old are you?" Amy asked and pulled Yun's other hand, like he brother was. She was shorter than Yun and had dark blond hair.

"14... I think," Yun answered, Amy giggled.

"I'm eight! Your older than me! But you're younger than Jason. He's 17!" she laughed happily. Jason gave him a small smile and led him towards the town he usually avoided.  
>~ ~ ~ ~2 years later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<p>

"Jason! Yun! Where are you?" Amy yelled and skipped into the clearing the two boys were in.

"Hi Amy!" Yun laughed and ran up to the ten year old. She smiled and gave Yun a big hug.

"AW! You blew my cover! Punishment is needed!" Jason teased and ruffled up Yun's hair.

"Hey!" he laughed. Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house.

"Come on Jason! If you don't hurry up you'll miss L-U-N-C-H!" Amy giggled and pulled Yun as fast as she could. Jason followed close behind, having quite a bit of trouble. Yun and Amy were both relatively short, but Jason was extremely tall. Finally Amy let go of Yun's hand and the whole run turned into a race. Yun won, Jason came in second and Amy was in last.

"YEAH! Wheres the food!" Jason asked as he burst through the door. Amy followed and Yun came in last, shutting the door behind him.

"You're finally here! Thought the big bad wolf ate you!" Jason mom laughed. Amy shifted nervously and Jason laughed awkwardly.

"Thats a little... creepy," Yun whispered to himself, but his mom heard him.

"Well of course its creep! I said it so you would all be too scared and not go into the forest!" she giggled and patted Yun on the head. Jason grunted Amy giggled as Yun blushed. He wasn't used to people touching him, even though he had been in Jason's family for two years. He found out that they were all... touchy. The hugged... a LOT, and patted and just touched. To much patting, hugging, forced piggy back-rides, and a lot of other things made him cringe.

"AWWWW~ he's blushing!" Amy squealed and gave Yun a big tight hug. Jason joined and was followed by his mom. Yun gave a small yelp and squirmed. It went on like that for about a minute and they finally let him out of the hug.

"Come on~! You all need some lunch. I'm gonna have to get you to work. The cows need to be milked," she smiled as they all sat down at the small kitchen table and placed some crackers and three glasses of milk on the table. Amy was the first to finish her milk, Jason was the second.

"Come on Yun! If you drink up, you'll become tall like me!" Jason teased and ruffled up Yun's hair to make hi point clear.

"Yun's not short! He's just fun sized! Unlike you!" his mother joked.

"And thats coming from my mother? You should act your age!" Jason sneered. His mom gave him a warning smile.

"Don't worry, momma! You just have to act the age you look!" Amy countered. Jason stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same. Yun was in the middle of the two, slowly sipping his milk and nibbling on a cracker.

"Oh~ but she looks about... forty?" Jason questioned. His mom slapped him in the back of the head. "HEY!"

"Thats for being mean!" she frowned. "I'm only 39!"

"Really? You look younger," Yun complimented. She giggled and pulled Yun into a hug... again. he squeaked in surprise.

"Haa~! You made this old woman happy~!" she smiled. Despite his discomfort he smiled and hugged her back. This confused her for a little bit but she got used to it. Amy and Jason saw their chance and joined the hug. This is what a family was... it was always happy... right?  
>~ ~ ~ ~ 40 years later~ ~ ~ ~<p>

Amy clung to Yun's arm and Jason wrapped his arm around both his little sisters and little brothers shoulder. Yun was fighting back tears. His definition about family was ruined. His adopted mother was dead. But... why? Why was someone so sweet taken so young? Yun couldn't hold back his tears any longer. Quickly his cheeks were streaming with salty liquid. he knew he had to be strong, but he couldn't. It was HIS fault she died. If only he had jumpped infront of the bullet sooner. They had called Yun a witch. he never aged and he was altogether... different. He should look like a 56 year old... but he didn't. His little sister, Amy, looked like a 50 year old... well not so much. People guessed 30. His big brother, Jason, looked like a 59 year old... well the people guessed 40. But Yun... he was different. He still looked 15... not anywhere close the age he was supposed to. he also never grew. he was the same size he was when he was 14. The people had called him a witch, they shot at him. The first shot missed. His mom pushed him away. He was about to jump in front of her to shield her from the on coming bullet but... he was to late. The bullet shot her right threw the heart. And within that instant, his mother was gone.

"Come on... we should get going..." Jason began. There was a crack in his voice that he had failed to hide.

"I'm... sorry..." Yun sobbed and tried to wipe his cheeks dry, but every time he got it dry it just got wet again. Amy pulled him into a hug. "I-its a-all my f-fault! I-if o-only I-I had b-been q-q-quicker!" Amy pulled away and looked at her big brother. Jason spun the blond around and with one swift moment, he slapped him hard on his wet cheek. Yun looked side ways as his cheek flared deep red.

"You were not to blame!" Jason roared. Amy slowly stroked the abused cheek adn looked at her brother.

"You didn't have to slap him! He's distraught and depressed!" she yelled tears running down her cheeks. Jason yanked him away from his sister and held him still, forcing him to look his brother in the eyes.

"You did nothing to cause this! You here me! Don't blame yourself for something out of your control! The man was crazed and didn't know what he was doing! You have no right to blame yourself!" he yelled. Yun looked down at the ground. He was being so pathetic. Why... WHY! Why did she have to been taken away! She was perfect! She had never done anything wrong! So why! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!

"Yun... it's okay. It wasn't your fault. Jason's right. Calm down and lets go home," Amy cooed softly and patted him on the head. Yun only nodded, clutching her hand and followed as they led him home. When they got there, the house was dark and cold. Jason lighted a few lanterns and Amy led Yun to the couch. He sat down great-fully. Amy sat down next to him and slowly he drifted off to sleep, leaning against his sisters shoulder. Jason patted his little brothers head and walked into his room.  
>~ ~ ~ 16 years later~ ~ ~ ~<p>

Yun walked up to the houses front door, pack in his hand and rifle strapped to his back. Amy opened the door and stared at him in horror.

"I need to talk to you two," Yun said and Amy watched him when he walked into the house. Yun's boots clacked on the hard, decaying wood. Amy walked to the couch and sat down, motioning for Yun to do the same.

"Yun you're not really... right?" she mumbled, Yun could already see tears in her old eyes. He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back. Jason walked into the room and stared at Yun with as much horror as Amy had.

"You have to be kidding me," ha exclaimed, and quickly walked up to the couch. Getting a closer look at his little brother. Yun stood up and Jason took the vacant spot. Yun took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"I'm joining the war. I wish to fight for the South. You may not agree but my mind is already made up," Yun explained. Amy burst out crying and jason looked as angry as ever.

"Don't you dare leave us!" was all he managed. Yun felt tears in the corners of his eyes, he tried to will them to go away, but it failed. They streamed down his cheeks and dripped onto the ground.

"i have to fight for what I believe in. I have to fight for the land that mom is buried in," Yun sobbed. Jason stood up and walked towards his little brother. he raised a hand and slapped him hard against the cheek.

"Don't you ever use her as an excuse!" he roared. Yun just looked down at the ground.

"It wasn't an excuse," was all he could manage. Tears of hurt flowed down his cheeks. He turned around and started towards the door.

"If you walk out know, you will never be aloud back! Do you hear me! Well! Do you!" Jason yelled and Yun stopped at the doorway.

"Yun! Please! Rethink this! Your brother and I are getting too old. Jason is almost 80! I'm almost 70, please! You need to help us till we die! We need you," Amy wailed. And at that moment, Yun made the stupidest decision ever.

"My country needs me more," and with that, he walked out the door and towards the town. He hated his decision, more than anything in his whole life. He had abandoned his family and his home. He had nothing...

"I'd like you all to meet our new recruits!" Matt, a soldier, announced. Slowly all the newly acquired soldiers walked forward and were greeted kindly. Yun stayed near the edge of the crowd, avoiding eye contact with everyone. A hand rested on his shoulder. Yun yelped a bit at the sudden contact. "Woah there! Don't pee yourself!" Matt joked. Yun glanced up at him.

"What?" he whispered and glanced back down at the ground.

"You should go mingle!" he exclaimed and pushed Yun towards the crowd, but Yun didn't budge.

"I wont make friends. I'll get attached and then they might die," Yun answered and kept his head down. Matt sighed and rubbed his head.

"Okay, if you can answer this correctly, I wont make you go out and mingle," Matt sighed.

"Fine," Yun answered.

"What are three things you need to know about war?" he asked. Yun gave him a curious look.

"Thats and easy one," he said.

"Then answer it," Matt coaxed. Yun nodded.

"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles," Yun answered. Matt smiled.

"Yes next one," he patted the blond on the head as a reward.

"If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer defeat," he smiled a bit at the fact that he had remembered this. Matt gave him another pat on the head.

"And the last one?"

"If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succome in every battle," he giggled a bit at his memory. Matt sighed and patted the boy on the back.

"You win, but you still might want to mingle," he thumped him in the head and walked towards the crowd. Yun mentally shrugged and followed after him.

"Hey, um, why do we need to know those three things?" Yun asked when he caught up to Matt.

"Well, it's what we need to know. Thats what I was told. I just think it's a lot of mumbo jumbo," Matt laughed and slung his arm over Yun's shoulder.

"Oh..." Yun whispered. Matt heard this and smirked.

"Hey! Everyone! Lets make these recruits feel at home! Don't forget this one!" Matt yelled and shoved Yun into the crowd. He was greeted nicely. Some people made fun of his height, but Yun only laughed it off. He missed his family, but these people were trying to act like family.

"Everyone!" a voice boomed and everyone fell silent. They all looked up to see a man. He didn't look like much, but there was an air of authority around him. "I am Robert E. Lee! I am your new general! You will call me General Lee and nothing alse!" he yelled and everyone nodded. Yun looked at him. He was tall and he knew now that he DID have authority. "That is all-!"

"Give it up for the GENERAL! WOO HOO!" Matt yelled. Everyone responded, loudly. The general sighed and walked into the crowd.

"Wheres my tent?" Yun asked Matt. He pointed towards the right.

"There!" he smiled and shoved Yun into the direction of the tent.

"Thanks... thats so informative," Yun said sarcastically. As he walked towards the mass of tents, someone gripped his shoulder, making him yelp.

"Sorry, soldier. Didn't mean to scare you," a familiar voice apologized. Yun turned slightly to see General Lee behind him.

"No worries. What do you need sir?" Yun asked and turned fully so he was facing the tall man.

"I need you to come to my tent and answer some questions," he said and walked away. Yun followed close behind. They entered the tent and General Lee sat down in a chair. Yun was amazed. The general lived a good lifestyle.

"What did you need, sir?" Yun asked, not wanting the silence to go on any longer.

"The other generals told me you joined the war at age... 72. Is that true?" he asked and looked at short blond's violet-blue eyes intently.

"Yes sir," Yun answered, knowing where this was going. The general nodded.

"That is all. You are to be in the front of every battle. If you ever get hurt you are to report to me and no one else. Do not tell anybody about this conversation. Every thing spoken between us will stay between us," General Lee ordered. Yun nodded. "That is all, you may go back to your tent," he waved Yun out of the tent. He did as he was told. Once he was outside of the tent doors he heard General Lee talk to himself.

"What the...?" he began.

"We have one on our side. The Union wont have any clue on what hit them," Yun shivered at the tone of his voice. He walked far enough away to try and understand what the general had just said. What did they have that the Union didn't?

"Yun!" matt yelled and wrapped his arm around the shorter boys shoulder. Yun yelped and jumped a bit.

"How do you know my name?" he asked skeptically. Matt laughed and patted him on the back.

"General Lee told me before he took you to his tent. Any way, you and I are in the same tent!" Matt laughed and headed towards a somewhat big tent. Not as big as the generals, but not as small as the other tents. Yun followed close behind. Then a thought struck him. He didn't have a family anymore. Why was he fighting for the Confederate side when he was against people owning and treating other human beings as property? He wasn't doing it for his family anymore,he wanted to but just couldn't. Once they were both in the tent Matt shoved him onto one bed and he got onto a different bed.

"Why are you in the Confederate army?" Yun asked and hugged his knees to his chest. Matt looked at him and smiled.

"Because, my family is all for it. I don't want to leave my family, and i don't want to be hated," Matt sighed and plopped down onto his bed. He blew out the lantern. It was silent till Yun started to hear the other start to snore. He sighed and laid down on his side and curled up into a small ball. He just wanted his mom here. To tell him he was doing the right thing. To have Amy kiss him on the cheek and tell him that she will always love him. To have Jason pat him on the head and joke about how short he was and how it was awkward for him to tell everyone that Yun was the middle child. He just wanted... his family back. His only family. The family he had turned his back on. The family that didn't want him. He wanted it to all go back to the way it had been. He just wanted everything to be normal...  
>~ ~ ~ July 3, 1863~ ~ ~<p>

"Yun! Front and center!" General Pickett yelled and Yun quickly obeyed. He ran to the front of the large group of soldiers.

"This is third and final attempt to defeat the Union on their own soil! And we WILL win!" General Lee yelled. They were far enough away from the Cemetery Ridge, their charge point, that they didn't need to keep their voices low. General Piickett made the signal and all the soldiers marched towards their destination. Yun led them, his head held high, musket in hand. He had to stay strong, for his fellow soldiers and for the Confederacy. As they reached the edge of the woods, General Pickett made his order.

"CHARGE!" he ordered and every soldier ran forward. Yun ran as fast as he could to stay ahead of the others, it didn't take a lot of effort. If Matt was there, he would be right beside him. But he had changed sides. Yun's only friend had left him. Now all Yun was, was an army dog. A thing controlled by General Pickett and General Lee.

A shot was heard. Followed by one after another, until a rain of bullets came down from the hill. At that second men dropped around Yun. He was unable to stop it, all he did was kept running. A couple of men ran down the hill in attempt to kill him. The tried to shoot him, but Yun dodged all of them. Another round of bullets rained down around him, he was a bit disoriented and failed to dodge them. Bullets pounded into his chest. Yun felt the burn of flesh being torn by hot metal. He collapsed to the ground and blood poured from his wounds. He clamped his eye shut.

"I can't die..." he whispered to himself. Another round of bullets rained down around him, the yells and screams of pain roared around him. He had to do something. Slowly he pushed himself up off the ground, gun in hand. The men that had attacked him were shocked and horrified. he was on his feet and lashed out with the end of his musket, hitting one of the men unconscious. Another one recovered from the shock and fired his musket at Yun, hitting him dead center in the chest. He gasped and stumbled backwards, grasping his chest. Yun used his free hand to grasp his musket and raised it towards the men. In one swift moment he pulled the trigger and the bullet flew. The force the musket gave off was not hard, but in his state, Yun fell backwards onto the ground. His weapon dropped to the ground. His eye sight started to get darker. The thud of bodies sounded around him. He looked up at the top of the hill and spotted something he wished he hadn't. A man with blond hair and blue eyes stared back at him with as much horror. Then his body acted involuntarily, and pushed himself up off the ground. His brain screamed for him to attack the man at the top of the hill. Yun grabbed his musket and charged up the hill, full speed. The man ran down to meet him, weaponless. When he was within reach, Yun swung the end of his musket and it collided with the mans side.

His brain screamed that it was his fault for the war. It was his fault that his friend had left him. That it was his fault for EVERYTHING. With his brain yelling these thing, Yun couldn't think straight. All he could do was clamp his eyes shut and wave the end of his weapon around like a mad man. Then the musket stopped moving. It fell to the ground. Yun opened his eye to see that the man had yanked the weapon out of his hand and thrown it away. Yun raised his leg and kicked as hard as he could. The hit landed a hard blow to the side of mans head. It didn't even faze him.

"Sir!" a familiar voice yelled. Both men looked up. Standing at the top of the hill was... Matt. Yun just stood and stared at him, eyes wide with horror. Matt was holding a musket and it was pointed in his direction. Yun's turned and stared at the blond man in front of him and threw a punch into his gut. He gasped at the sudden action, but quickly recovered and grabbed Yun's wrist. If he hadn't been hurt so bad, he would have been able to rip his wrist away.

"Let me go, you stupid Yankee!" Yun snarled and struggled against the taller man. But the grip held firm. Matt held the musket tight and put his finger on the trigger.

"Sir!" he yelled and the shot rang out. The ma let go of Yun in shock at the sudden shot. The bullet crashed through Yun's chest, hitting his lung. he let out a small yelp and fell to the ground clutching his chest in agony. Matt came running down the hill, only to stop short once he saw who he had shot. "Y-Yun?" his voice trembled a bit. Yun was on his side now, trying not to cry at the pain in his chest. "Oh god... YUN!" Matt gasped and ran over to his dying friends side. The blond man put a hand onto his shoulder.

"Soldier, get back to the others, it's to late for him," the man ordered. Matt hesitated and glanced down at his friend, but winced when he saw the death glare given to him by the violet-blue eyes.

"Yes sir," he nodded and started to run up the hill. The man got up and began to follow, but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Stupid Yankee! I hope you die in a hole, along with the rest of the Confederacy!" Yun hissed and coughed up blood onto the ground. The man glanced back, then continued up the hill. Matt stopped and waited for him, but that was the biggest mistake of his life. General Pickett raised his musket, aimed, and fired.

"Soldier!" the man yelled, but he was too late. The bullet went right through Matt's head. He dropped to the gound with a loud thud. Yun watched in horror. He wanted to scream, but his voice wouldn't allow him to. He tried to get breath, but he just couldn't. The blood in his lung prevented him from breathing, screaming and yelling. His world started to cloud around him. The last thing he saw was the man looking at him with cold blue eyes.  
>~ ~ ~ three days later~ ~ ~ ~<p>

"Dear god... they didn't even try to bury the bodies. This is just horrible," a man exclaimed. Yun stirred at the sudden noise. He tried to open his eyes, but his body wouldn't allow him to.

"War only brings destruction," a woman's voice responded. "Well, lets search and try to find something useful. Doubt there will be anything, but we can try." The two stommped around the mass of bodies. Yun could only listen as their foot steps got closer and closer after each pause. This terrified him. He couldn't open his eyes to see where he was, he didn't have enough strength to pick his body up off the ground, and he was altogether just terrified by what was happening. Then the foot steps were right next to his ear.

"He's breathing!" the man gasped.

"He can't be! Why would they leave a live person here?" the girl questioned. Yun felt two fingers press against his wrist.

"He has a pulse," the man told the woman. Yun moaned at the touch and he heard the man gasp. Two hand slowly pushed him so that he was facing upward. His body finally aloud him to open his eyes. When his violet-blue eyes adjusted to the light he saw a man and woman staring down at him.

"Hello, little boy. What is your name?" the woman asked kindly, giving him a small smile. Yun only groaned in reply.

"He needs water. hurry, give me the canteen," the man ordered. The woman nodded and handed him the bottle. It was decorated with different colored beads and colored thread. "Drink up, boy," the man held the open bottle to Yun's lips and tipped it slightly, so as the water flowed out smoothly into Yun's parched mouth. After he had judged that Yun had had enough, he pulled the canteen back and handed it back to the woman.

"Whats your name?" she tried again. Yun looked at her.

"Y-Yun..." he coughed. Suddenly all the things that had happened, raced back to him. He shot up and frantically started to pat himself down. There were holes in his clothes where the bullets had broken through, but the was no more wounds. None what-so-ever.

"Whats the matter, Yun?" the woman asked.

"Hm... you seem a bit freaked out. Are you okay?" the man asked and put his hand on Yun's forehead.

"Do you have a family to go back to?" she asked kindly. Yun shook his head. She gave him a sad smile. "How about you come with us?" she asked. Yun looked at them, then nodded. The man chuckled and stood up. The woman held out her hand and Yun took it greatfully.

"My names Harlow," the man said.

"My names Alice," the woman giggled. Once Yun was on his feet the two began to walk towards the forest. Yun followed close behind. He strayed a glance back at the battle field but quickly looked away. He had seen Matt's body. That one dead person almost brought him to tears.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Canada sat on the bed, thinking of an escape plan. He couldn't just use the front door, Russia would see him, or wack him with his pipe. Neither of those things gave the Canadian courage to even try to escape. His last resort would be to escape from the window. He sighed and walked up towards the door. Slowly he grasped the handle and turned it, it was locked. Kumajiro looked at him from his seat on the bed.

"Where?" he asked and tilted his head. Canada sighed and headed towards the window.

"We have to get home," was his answer. Kumajiro jumped off the bed and walked up to his master.

"Now?" he asked. Matthew nodded and pushed the window up.

"I have to do this," he whispered to himself. Kumajiro hopped onto his back and held on tightly. He swung his legs over the edge of the window and slowly leaned out. Suddenly he regretted his choice. Outside it was snowing. Canada shuddered at the small little cold flakes as they landed on him.

"Going?" Kumajiro questioned. Matthew nodded and took a deep breath.

"Now or never," he whispered to himself and jumped from the window.

Latvia walked up the stairs, trembling slightly. He hated Russia. He always picked on him because he was the youngest of the three brothers. He was also the shortest of the three brothers. Raivis walked up to the prisoners room. He felt bad for the Canadian. He was weak and unnoticed, but somehow he had gotten into this war and become a prisoner.

He opened the door and peeked in, seeing a bulge under the covers he sighed in relief. The Canadian was still there. He walked up to the bed and looked it over. There was no rise and fall of the bed sheets. Latvia started to panic.

"M-Mr. C-Canada?" he stuttered and placed a shaky hand on the covers. His hand instantly sank in and he screamed. A second latter Prussia, Lithuania, Estonia, France and Russia came dashing into the room. Lithuania and Estonia let out a sigh of relief as they saw that their brother was unharmed.

"Whats the matter, peu Lettonie?" France asked and crossed the room, squatting next to the trembling Latvia on the floor.

"H-he's n-not t-t-there!" he squeaked and pointed to the bed. All the nations turned their attention to the bed, that was indeed empty. Russia let a blood chilling growl.

"Everyone down stairs. We need to get a search party together and go find him," he snarled and walked out of the room. He was royally pissed. His angel had ran away from him. He had to get him back. France and Prussia followed close behind. The were still bruised from their little battle against the sober Colorado.

"I think that Prussia, Russia, Hungary, and China go out and look for him," France suggested. Russia nodded. When they entered the living room all the conversations stopped.

"Hungary, China, Prussia and myself are going to look for Matvey," Russia growled. China looked at him shocked.

"Why do I have to go, aru?" he wined. Hungary patted him on the back.

"Is this like a treasure hunt?" Elizabeta asked. Prussia smiled a bit at her comment.

"Sure," Russia said and headed for the door.

"Why do I have to go? I'm in bad shape from the fight with that stupid American's kid," Prussia wined as they walked out the door.

"Well, he couldn't have taken France or England, they would have backed down without a fight if Canada put up one," Hungary chimed and skipped ahead of the three other countries.

"Why do we even bother? Why not just all gang up on one of the stupid American's kids? That would be the easiest, aru" Chin mumbled.

"We already tried that and I'm not gonna go through that amount of hurt again!" Prussia fumed. Russia stopped and turned to face everyone, but Hungary who was standing behind him.

"We split up. I'll go close to where the window is, you people can find your own route to take. Find him a nd bring him back by any means possible.

"Right!" the three nations saluted and ran off in different directions. Russia stomped towards the window.

"That boy is so dead," he kolkolkolkolkolkolkol'ed.

Canada shivered. Even though the snow had stopped falling, the wind had picked up. His clothes were damp and the wind REALLY didn't help his cold factor. Kumajiro hugged him tighter, trying to warm him up. Matthew smiled at his friends thoughtfulness.

"Thank you!" he giggled and kept walking.

"Cold," the bear sighed. Canada nodded in agreement. This was cold weather, even for him.

"We just have to make it to a town or something. Then we can have soem food and get new clothes!" Canada giggled.

"Food," Kumajiro mumbled happily. Matthew laughed for a little bit, then froze. There was the sound of boots against frozen ground. Matthew turned his head slightly to see the outline of a tall Russian walking towards him. He panicked. Canada kicked it into full gear and ran as fast as he could into the woods, but hsi body was too cold and he only went half as fast as he could. The thud of boots against the hard ground came closer and closer, until Matthew felt strong arms around his waist. Pulling him into a very tight, unwanted hug.

"L-let me go! L-let me go!" Canada flailed. Kumajiro had jumped off of his masters back at the last second and now stood in front of the two.

"Let go!" the bear growled at the Russian, who only laughed. The bear lunged itself at the Russian, who easily waked it away. Canada watched in horror as his best friend slammed into a tree and fell to the ground with a thud. Kumajiro was knocked out cold.

"KUMA-CHAN!" Matthew screamed and squirmed in Russia's grip. A large hand covered his violet-blue eyes, that were now rimming with tears.

"Shush~ Calm down~" Russia cooed. Even though he was ticked off that his angel had tried to run away, he didn't want the Canadian to break down on the cold ground... or pass out.

"Let me go! Kuma-chan! Kuma-chan!" Canada wailed and his squirms became nothing more than useless moves against the strong Russian. The cold was also taking its toll on his body. The grip around his waist tightened, sensing that the boy was getting weaker.

"Calm down~," Russia tried to soothe the crying Canadian, knowing all-to-well that the boy was crying because of him. He spun the boy and pulled the boy into his chest. This shocked Matthew for a second, but he quickly recovered and used as much strength as he could spare to try and get the Russian away from him.

"Evadez-vous de moi, vous maudit chien! Lâchez-moi! Kuma-chan! S'il vous plaît aller! S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît! laisse-moi aller vous commie salaud! Stupid russe! Lâchez-moi! Maintenant !" Matthew screamed in French. Russia was irritated now. The boy was being to difficult. He should have expected this, he was a prisoner of war.

"жаль маленького ангела. Вы должны спать," Russia sighed and pinched the blond's pressure point. Instantly, the boys struggles came to an abrupt halt and he crummbled into the Russian's arms. The thud of boots on the frozen ground came to his ears. Hungary came dashing in front of the two nations, huffing like she had just ran a mile.

"AHA! Te találtad meg! Hozom a medve!" she laughed in he native tongue.

"Huh?" Russia looked at her, confused and lifted the Canadian bridal style.

"Well... I SAID: 'AHA! You found him! I'll get the bear!'" she laughed at having to repeat herself. Russia sighed and headed back towards the house.

"Get the bear. Do you know where the others are?" he asked and glanced back at the bubbly brunet. She nodded.

"They gave up once you were out of sight! Those prissies!" she giggled as if it was a joke. Russia grumbled angrily.

"Okay, well... he's going to have to get a punishment," Russia growled. Hungary's bubbly attitude turned serious the moment the words were out of his mouth.

"There is only thing I can think suitable for him," she laughed maliciously, sending a shiver down the Russian's spine. Despite her frail and beautiful demeanor, she had the blood of a wild nomad running through her veins. Because of this, she had the wickedest and most horrible ideas.

"Well, lets get to it."

Canada opened his eyes.. He was in a dark room. There was a bristly feeling around his wrists and he instantly knew that he was tied with rope, but to what? He was frightened. The low clacking of boots on wood floor brought him out of his thoughts. Russia bent down so he was eye to eye with the small blond.

"You are fully awake, Da?" he asked, a wicked grin on his features, making the Canadian shudder. He tried to say something but found that he was gagged. "Ah~ Don't worry. This only temporary. Once you have been punished, you will be put back into some cleaner clothes and patched up. Hungary, come in," Russia motioned and the brunet walked in holding a... whip. Matthew's eyes widened in fear. They were going to whip him! She positioned herself far enough away that she would still be able to hit flesh.

"Ready?" she asked Russia. He nodded and looked into the violet-blue eyes of the Canadian. There was a crack as the wipe flew threw the air. Matthew let out a scream of pain as the leather ripped threw his flesh. Tears rolled down his face. Once the pain had subsided a bit, Canada struggled against his bounds. Two steal posts were a meter away from his sides and at least a meter high. From his position on the ground, he was shorter than the posts. Matthew's arms were above his head, each wrist strapped to one of the two posts. His struggling ceased as the leather made contact again, and sliced open his flesh. He let out another scream through the gag. Russia picked up a piece of cloth from the ground and placed it over the boy's eyes, tieing it tight in the back. Matthew quit struggling for a while, only because Hungary had quickened her pace on how fast she lashed him. The only thing the two nations could here were the cracks coming from the whip and the gagged screams of agony coming from the tortured Canadian nation. This went on for about and hour and a half.

"Thats enough," Russia waved for the Hungarian to stop and she did. Russia untied the gag and let it drop to the ground. He grabbed the boy's chin roughly and lifted it up. "Do you regret trying to escape from us?" he whispered venomously. Matthew was trembling slightly. From the cold and the sheer pain and sting of his cuts on his back.

"Y-yes," he whimpered as fresh tears rolled down his pink cheeks. he released the boys chin and stood, motioning for Hungary to untie him from his bounds. She did as commanded. Matthew fell to the floor, breathing heavily, tears streaming down his cheeks, and the stinging pain from the cuts on his back. Russia Pulled up a wet washcloth and slowly dabbed it onto the torn and mangled flesh. The boy flinched and whimpered.

"Hungary, get bandages and some disinfectant," Russia commanded. Hungary ran out of the room. Canada stared as the woman ran from the room. Ivan chuckled a bit and slowly rubbed the raw flesh withe tip of the washcloth. "Does it hurt?" he whispered into the blond's ear.

"Mhm..." he gasped. His arms raised involuntarily and clasped onto the Russian's coat with all his might. Russia smiled at the small blond.

"Does Matvey hurt?" Russia soothed and started to dab the wounds tenderly. Matthew only nodded. The pain in his back reached new heights of intensity with every dab the Russian made. "What was that?" he asked and stroked Canada's silky blond hair with his free hand.

"It... HURTS!" he sobbed and leaned against the Russian even more. Hungary burst through the door with a hoard of gauze pads and disinfectant. She squatted behind the hurt blond, slowly and tenderly tried to apply the disinfectant to the wounds. Russia gripped his arms, making it impossible for him to jump up at the sting.

"This is going to sting," she soothed and touched the disinfectant to the mutilated flesh.

"AHHHH!" Matthew screamed. Hungary quickly, but tenderly, applied the disinfectant and began to wrap around the boys back and chest. It only took a small bit of time to get the boy all fixed up. Russia grabbed a shirt that was laid out for the boy and out it on quickly. It was a pajama shirt, but it was soft and had beautiful patterns on it. The bottoms were the same. Matthew would have objected and struggled as the Russian pulled down his pants, but he was too hurt and weak. It took less time to dress him than to bandage him up.

"Come on, lets get you into bed and get you some food," Hungary smiled as Russia carefully picked the boy up bridal style. Canada gripped Ivan's chest, the pain of having pressure on his back was almost too much to handle. Russia marched up the stairs, Hungary right behind. She was back to her bubbly self, despite having just torchered someone. When France heard them come up the stairs he jumped off the couch and ran to see what the extent of the damage was on his son. He was surprised to see an almost unconscious Canadian in the Russian's arms. Hungary bounced ahead and hugged the Frenchman.

"France, go make some food," Russia ordered and walked up the stairs. When they were out of ear shot. "Does it still hurt?" he asked and kissed the boy on the forehead. He got a small nod in response. Ivan smiled and opened the door to Canada's room.

"Food," a small little bear growled. Ivan looked down at the polar bear and smiled, then continued to the bed. Once he got the boy tucked in, he gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Kumajiro jumped up onto the bed and growled. Russia smiled at the bear and backed away from the bed.

"I wont hurt him. See?" he said and slowly made his way back towards the bed. Kumajiro gave him an un-trusting glare, but let Russia get close enough to touch his masters hair. "Good night Matvey." he smiled and walked out of the room.

TRANSLATIONSXD!:

peu Lettonie = little Latvia

Evadez-vous de moi, vous maudit chien! Lâchez-moi! Kuma-chan! S'il vous plaît se lever! S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît! laisse-moi aller vous commie salaud! Stupid russe! Lâchez-moi! Maintenant = Get away from me you fucking bastard! Let me go! Kuma-chan! Please get up! Please, please, please, please! let me go you commie bastard! Stupid Russian! Let me go! Now

жаль маленького ангела. Вы должны спать = sorry little angel. You need to sleep now

AHA! Te találtad meg! Hozom a medve = AHA! You found him! I'll get the bear


End file.
